Doesn't It Hurt (White Love)
by wangmeharder
Summary: Jackson realizes he loves Mark. Mark doesn't love Jackson. so they broke up. but then he falls in love with Jackson. ( Markson Got7 slight! YugBam) MPREG! DLDR duh.
1. Summary

Pairing : MarkSon/Jark GOT7

Jackson x OC

It starts with Markson and ends with Markson.

Ini kado buat teman virtual ku yg ultah bulan lalu.

baru di ffn. harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Jackson was sixteen when he had a crush on his senior in high school.

He was eighteen when he had the courage to confess.

And he was twenty when he got his heart broken.

They were once a couple..

xx

Mark doesn't love Jackson.

So they break up.

Mark doesn't see Jackson anymore after that.

So how does he fall in love with him?


	2. Prologue - Jackson

ini bagian pertamanyaaaa!

maaf aja kalo bahasanya agak gimana soalnya ini awalnya bahasa inggris, ada beberapa kata yang aku bingung kalo ditranslate-in ke bahasa indonesia itu gimana jadi ya tolong dimaklumi .-.

malahan ada kalimat yang aku gak tau kalo di-indonesiain gimana jadi aku biarin pake bahasa inggris. (?)

.

chap 1 ini macem flashback gitu lah? flashback tapi bukan flashback...

...intinya ini cerita singkat sebelum mereka putus.

.

.

.

dan kalian bisa liat JB kalo kalian nyipitin mata kalian sediiikiiit aja u.u

* * *

 _ **Actually it hurts.**_

 _ **Actually I miss you, I miss you so much**_ **.**

* * *

Jackson was sixteen when he had a crush on his senior in high school.

He was eighteen when he had the courage to confess.

And he was twenty when he got his heart broken.

They were once a couple..

* * *

i

.

Ini adalah hari pertama Jackson di bangku SMA. Dia sedang berjalan menuju kantin di jam istirahat makan siang sekolah saat tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar alunan lagu yang biasa ia dengar di film-film romantis di TV saat sang pemeran utama melihat sang pemeran utama wanita, terdengar berlebihan memang, namun... YA! JACKSON BENAR-BENAR MENDENGARNYA!

Lalu siapa pemeran utama wanita yang membuat Jackson mendengar alunan lagu yang selalu ia katakan menjijikan saat mendengarnya di TV?

Jackson pun tidak tau persis.

Yang dia tau, sosok itu bukan seorang wanita...

Bukan wanita..

Bukan wanita katamu?

Jackson tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan belok kearah sana, dia selalu membayangkan dirinya akan menikahi wanita cantik dengan kulit putih berambut panjang dan mata yang indah serta tubuh yang seksi. Dia selalu membayangkan akan terbangun dengan suara lembut yang memanggil namanya dipagi hari sambil mengenakan apron lucu berwarna merah jambu dan memegang sebuah spatula setelah membuat sarapan pagi untuknya.

Dia selalu membayangkan dia berada di altar melihat kedatangan seorang wanita yang tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman yang begitu indah, sambil mengenakan gaun putih yang sama indahnya dengan senyumannya dan didampingi calon ayah mertuanya.

Intinya dia selalu membayangkan seorang wanita.'

Apa daya jika sang penulis takdir membayangkan yang sebaliknya?

* * *

.

ii

.

Jackson sudah kelas dua SMA.

Satu tahun sudah ia terus menatap pria yang dia ketahui berkebangsaan Amerika itu dari kejauhan.

Satu tahun sudah dia selalu mengikuti pria yang satu tingkat diatasnya itu secara diam-diam saat pulang sekolah.

Satu tahun sudah dia bersembunyi dibalik buku di perpustakaan sekolah sambil diam-diam memandangi pria berambut merah yang tengah duduk lima meja didepannya.

Satu tahun sudah dia memendam rasa kagumnya pada seorang pria yang bernama Mark Tuan, yang mengubah pandangannya tentang alunan yang dulu ia sebut menjijikan namun sekarang terdengar begitu indah ditelinganya.

Yang mengubah jam tidur Jackson yang biasanya selalu tidur awal menjadi sangat larut karena Jackson terus memikirkannya dimalam hari.

Yang mengubah Jackson menjadi seorang pelupa karena Jackson juga selalu memikirkannya di pagi hari, siang hari dan sore hari.

Yang membuat lidah Jackson hanya dapat mengecap satu rasa, dia yakin dia sedang mengunyah obat yang dia terima dari UKS untuk _painkiller_ bagi kakinya yang terkilir tanpa sengaja saat dia terjatuh dari tangga karena melihat kakak tingkat kesayangannya berjalan melewatinya. Namun Jackson bersumpah demi rasa kasihnya kepada Mark bahwa obat itu terasa manis.

Yang membuatnya seratus kali lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

* * *

.

iii

.

Jackson masih berusia tujuh belas tahun saat dia menghadiri hari kelulusan Mark dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia memberanikan diri menghampiri cinta pertamanya yang sebentar lagi akan melanjutkan studinya di jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi dan meninggalkannya.

Mark menaikkan satu alisnya saat ia menerima buket bunga mawar merah yang diberikan Jackson kepadanya.

Hari itu mereka bertatapan mata untuk yang pertama kalinya. Jackson mengetahui satu hal lain tentang cinta pertamanya. Mark memiliki satu pasang mata yang sangat indah. Yang membuat Jackson tenggelam disana dan sejenak melupakan apa maksud kedatangannya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu.." Jackson mengucapkan selamat namun raut wajahnya tidak terlihat bahwa dia tulus mengucapkannya.

Walau begitu, Mark tetap tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman tulus yang sampai kematanya.

Hari itu Jackson melihatnya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya.

Senyuman yang bahkan lebih indah dari senyuman wanita yang dia tunggu dialtar dalam bayangannya.

* * *

.

iv

.

Jackson tidak sanggup lagi melewati harinya tanpa melihat Mark. Dia bahkan membuat dirinya terkejut jika dia mengingat dia sudah melewati satu semester kelas tiganya tanpa melihat Mark. Tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa dia pandangi dari kejauhan dan yang bisa dia ikuti secara diam-diam. Hari-harinya di sekolah berubah menjadi hari-hari yang sangat membosankan.

Oleh sebab itu Jackson memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Mark sepulang sekolah.

Dia tidak peduli jika Mark menanyakan bagaimana dia tau alamat rumahnya. Dia akan dengan tegas berkata bahwa dia selalu mengikuti Mark saat pulang sekolah secara diam-diam.

Ya, dia sangat optimis!

.

xxxxxxxxx

.

Apa? Jackson sangat optimis?

Lalu mengapa dia terus-terus mengusap kedua tangannya? Ragu untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Mark atau tidak. Ragu untuk mengetuk pintunya, atau berbalik saja dan pergi dari sana. Sebelumnya dia tidak peduli jika Mark menanyakan bagaimana Jackson mengetahui alamatnya. Namun sekarang dia terlihat peduli, Dia tidak mau terlihat bodoh didepan Mark,

Dia mengutuki dirinya dalam hati lalu mengangkat tanggannya lagi hendak mengetuk pintu itu. Namun..

 _Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya nanti?_

Dasar Jackson bodoh. Jadi kau belum memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya? Kalu begitu, berputarlah sebelum Mark keluar dan sebelum kau mempermalukan dirimu! Siapkan pidatomu dan datang lagi besok.

 _Kau benar!_ Jackson membalikannya badannya dan berlari kencang untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tidak pernah berlari sekencang itu seumur hidupnya.

Namun Jackson tidak pernah kesana lagi setelah hari itu.

.

* * *

v

Jackson loncat dari kasurnya dan bersorak ria saat mendapat balasan e-mail bahwa dia diterima menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas JYP, universitas tempat Mark melanjutkan studinya.

.

.

* * *

.

vi

.

Jackson melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang kampus barunya dengan senyuman megah menghiasi wajahnya. Akhirnya, setelah satu tahun yang lain dia bisa segera melihat Mark.

Dia meneringai. Tidak sabar untuk menjalankan kembali aktivitas rutinnya yang sempat tertunda; menatap Mark dari kejauhan, mengikuti Mark dan bersembunyi dibalik buku yang cukup besar di perpustakaan hanya untuk memandang Mark yang sedang membaca buku.

Jackson bertemu sahabat pertamanya disana. Dia bernama Jaebum. Pria berambut merah gelap yang merupakan anggota komunitas B-Boy kampus. Mereka bertemu di kelas bahasa inggris dan dipersatukan oleh sang professor dalam sebuah kelompok belajar. Jaebum adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui perasaan terpendam Jackson kepada Mark.

xx

Bermula dari Jaebum yang memang sedikit jahil, Jackson mendapatkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Mark yang sedang memegang jatah makan siangnya dan menatap Jackson dengan pertanyaan besar tergambar diwajahnya.

Hari ini mereka bertatap mata untuk kedua kalinya, dan Jackson kembali tenggelam dalam dua pasang bola mata indah itu. Jika bukan karena Mark yang melambaikan satu tangannya didepan wajah Jackson, Jackson pasti tidak akan kembali kedaratan dan membiarkan dirinya mati tenggelam.

Jaebum menepuk mukanya dari kejauhan melihat kedua orang bodoh yang sedang dia amati diam-diam. Mark pasti sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tau bahwa Jackson jelas-jelas jatuh head-over-heels untuknya?

"Uh..."

Dan Jackson pasti lebih bodoh lagi karena mengucapkan kata "uh" dan bukannya "aku cinta padamu" "maukah kau berkencan denganku" atau yang lainnya.

" _Yes_?"

"Uh.. aku tidak sengaja melihatmu jadi.. jadi.. jadi aku pikir aku harus menyapamu. Apa kau ingat aku? Aku yang dulu memberikan bunga dihari kelulusanmu."

Jaebum menghela nafasnya. Dasar Wang bodoh, batinnya.

"Oh?" Mark memiringkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menggali ingatannya ke satu tahun yang lalu. Jackson mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memeluk Mark right there and then karena demi Neptunus! Mark terlihat sangat lucu!

"Oh! Kau orang aneh yang memberikanku mawar merah!" Mark tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

Jackson mengusap bagian leher belakangnya. Sebelumnya tukang bunga tempat dia membeli bunga mawar itu sudah memperingatkannya bahwa _a boy does not give another boy a red rose. That roses are only made for woman. But he didn't give a flying damn, Mark was the woman of his life._

"Terimakasih bunganya." Lanjut Mark,

"Uh.. aku senang kau menyukainya."

Mark tersenyum.

Tidak. Tawaan kecil, senyuman manis, dan gigitan bibir sekaligus dalam satu _moment? Jackson was overwhelmed_. _That was too much for even a day._ Dia tidak terbiasa dengan serangan yang diberikan kepada jantungnya secara bertubi-tubi seperti itu. Dia seharusnya diserang selama enam bulan sekali!

 _So there he was, standing like a statue, completely frozen._

Jaebum menepuk wajahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu.

.

xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Dasar kau Wang _idiot_." Cela Jaebum saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang.

"Hey! Kau melukai hatiku!" Jackson meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas dadanya.

Jaebum menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Man, that was NOT how you supposed to act in front of someone you fell headoverheeelsfor for three freaking years of your life!_ "

"Terus bagaaimana? Apa kau pernah mengagumi seseorang diam-diam selama tiga tahun? Hanya aku yang tau rasanya!"

Jaebum melingkari tangan kirinya dipundak Jackson. " _Man up bro_! Wanita suka pria yang berani dan terus terang. _So, man up and confess_!"

"Tapi Mark bukan wanita.."

"...Pokoknya _confess_."

.

.

.

 _So that was why_ Jackson berdiri dihadapan Mark ditengah lapangan kampus. Mereka berdua tetap diam untuk beberapa saat. Mahasiswa terus berjalan melewati mereka, sibuk dengan aktiivitas mereka sendiri.

Jaebum berdoa untuk sahabatnya disudut kampus, ia melipat tangannya dan terus menjinjitkan kan kakinya berulang kali tanda orang cemas. Dia terlihat seperti orang tua yang sedang menunggu anaknya kembali dari wajib militer. Atau begitulah yang Jackson pikirkan saat dia melihat Jaebum,

...

Jackson menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hari itu terhitung sebagai hari pertama mereka bersama.

* * *

.

vii

.

.

Mereka kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya disebuah taman hiburan. Mark pernah berkata pada Jackson bahwa sejak kecil, dia selalu merasa senang saat dia berada di taman hiburan. Jackson tidak memberitahu Mark bahwa dia tidak suka taman bermain. Dia tidak memberitahu Mark bahwa permainan disana sedikit, hanya sedikit membuatnya takut.

Mark menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jackson saat mereka baru turun dari _roller coaster_. Dan mungkin juga menyadari hal yang tidak Jackson beritahu padanya.

Oleh sebab itu dia menyuruh Jaebum dan yang lain untuk pergi duluan, dan bahwa mereka harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian tidak berencana untuk melakukannya disini kan?" tanya Jaebum dengan wajah "jangan coba-coba melakukannya disini."

" _Psst_ , memangnya Jackson itu dirimu yang tidak bisa mengontrol libidonya?" goda Mark yang membuat Jaebum terdiam. Benar saja, Jackson sahabatnya itu kan _pure and innocent_ macam seekor _puppy_. Tidak sepertinya yang seekor kelinci. ( _pun intended_ HAHAHA)

Mark menarik Jackson menuju bangku di sebuah taman yang berada disana. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa permen dari kantong _sweater-_ nya dan memberikannya pada Jackson.

"Permen, untukmu.." Mark _smiled knowingly_.

Melihat senyum itu Jackson tau bahwa Mark tau.

Dan Jackson tau bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta. _Like_ benar-benar jatuh cinta.

* * *

.

viii

.

.

 _There was one time where Jackson was sick and Mark was there taking care of him_ , Jackson tidak punya orang tua yang bisa merawatnya jika dia sakit, jadi Mark lah yang menjaganya dan menggantikan kompresannya setiap beberapa saat.

Jackson terkena demam karena kehujanan. Dia meninggalkan payungnya diloker Mark saat hujan turun dengan deras agar Mark bisa pulang kerumahnya tanpa perlu kehujanan.

"Suruh siapa kau memberikan payungmu padaku? Dasar bodoh!" Mark mengomeli Jackson.

"Aku sedang sakit dan kau memarahiku? Seharusnya aku mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih dan bukannya omelanmu.."

"Kau tidak akan sakit kalau kau menggunakan payungmu!"

"Dan membiarkanmu kehujanan? Atau membiarkanmu menunggu hujan berenti hingga larut?"

Mark terdiam. "Dasar bodoh." Dia bergumam pelan.

xxxxxx

Jackson tidak membiarkan Mark pergi dari sisinya, bukannya Mark ingin meninggalkannya juga.

Setidaknya, pada saat itu Mark tidak punya keinginan untuk meninggalkannya.

Sejak hari itu, mereka selalu pulang bersama.

* * *

.

ix

.

.

Hari sudah gelap dan hujang sedang turun lebat saat Jackson menerima telepon dari Mark yang sedang ketakutan dan memintanya untuk datang. Jackson segera mengambil payungnya dan bergegas menuju rumah Mark secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya disana Jackson mengetuk pintu rumah Mark dengan keras berkali-kali dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang Mark dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memeluk gulingnya. Jackson men-scan matanya ke setiap sudut rumah Mark dengan panik dan melingkarkan tangannya kebadan Mark yang sedikit lagi akan menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jackson yang masih mengawasi sekelilingnya.

"Aku.. aku takut petir."

",,,,"

Jackson mengeluarkan nafas yang dia tidak tau dia tahan dengan lega dan menarik Mark kedalam pelukannya. Mark menanamkan kepalanya didada Jackson dan memegang kain baju Jackson dengan sangat erat.

Jackson mengecup kepala Mark lembut dan membawanya menuju ruang tamu. Mereka duduk disitu dengan Mark yang menempel pada Jackson yang tengah menonton TV sambil mengelus-elus rambut Mark untuk menenangkannya,

Elusan yang dilakukan Jackson nampaknya ampuh dalam menenangkan Mark dan bahkan membuatnya tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di dada Jackson. Guling yang sebelumnya dia peluk terlupakan dilantai. Karena siapa yang membutuhkan guling jika ada Jackson? Yang pasti bukan Mark. (Bukan saya juga)

* * *

.

x

.

.

.

.

"Jackson, _we can't work this out anymore_." Ujar Mark saat Jackson baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya. Senyum Jackson terjatuh mendengar perkataan yang baru saja Mark ucapkan, dia membeku.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sampai Mark kembali memecahkan keheningan itu. " _We can't work this out_."

 _We can't work what out..? Did I do something wrong.. Did something went wrong?_

" _I don't want to lead you on, Jackson. You are a good guy.._ "

 _You were faking everything..?_

"Jackson,, katakan sesuatu,,"

"M-mengapa?"

"Aku tidak tau.. Aku.. _I fell out of love_.."

" _Did you even love me in the first place_?"

" _I did, Jackson.. a bit._ "

 _A bit.._

"Jackson, _are you okay_?" tanya Mark saat Jackson tidak lagi mengatakan apapun.

" _Yeah.. yeah.._ " _**You don't break someone heart and then ask if they are okay, baby.**_

* * *

TBC

mohon jangan kecewa dengan sampah ini.

saya bukan penulis profesional.

ha,

ha.

ha.


	3. Prologue - Mark

Part 2 ini lebih susah untuk ditranslate.

Maaf yao/

.

Terus ini ceritanya sudah jadi loh kk~ jadi yang minta mpreg nanti coba saya usahain manatau bisa diubah sedikit :D

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berakhir bukan karena kesalahan Jackson, itu semua murni kesalahan Mark dan sudut pandangnya.

Dalam sudut pandang Mark, Jackson adalah ibarat Omega yang berkedok Beta. Sedangkan Mark yang merupakan Omega membutuhkan sosok Alpha. _Jackson was too pure and innocent for his tatse, he liked the bad boy type better_.

Disetiap kencan mereka, Jackson selalu mengajak Jaebum dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Pada awalnya Mark tidak keberatan sama sekali karena dia berpikir Jackson butuh waktu untuk bersamaan dengannya berdua saja jika sedang berada diluar, namun setelah untuk kesekian kalinya Mark mulai lelah. Dia ingin punya waktu berdua saja dengan kekasihnya dan Jackson sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaannya tentang hal itu.

Selama _honeymoon-phase_ bahkan setelah _honeymoon-phase_ dalam hubungan mereka, Jackson selalu ingin menghabiskan setiap menit bersamanya, bukannya Mark tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jackson, tapi Mark ingin hubungan dimana dia bisa merindukan pasangannya, dimana mereka hanya bisa bertemu setidaknya tiga hari sekali jadi Mark bisa mengumpulkan rasa rindunya dan memeluk pasangannya dengan erat karena rindu. Jika Mark melihat Jackson setiap saat, dia mana bisa merindukan Jackson? _Mark started to feel suffocated_. _Jackson's presence started to suffocate him_.

Selain itu, Jackson terlalu mencintainya. Mark ingin ada sebuah _thrill_ dalam hubungannya, dia ingin Jackson cuek sedikit saja kepadanya, dia tidak ingin perhatian yang berlebihan yang diberikan Jackson kepadanya, dia tidak mau dimanjakan terus-terusan. Dia ingin sekali-sekali menjadi orang yang mengejar Jackson, yang mengejar perhatiannya, dan merajuk jika Jackson teralu sibuk dengan urusannya. Dia ingin hal yang seperti itu, tapi hal itu tidak bisa dia dapatkan dari Jackson.

Setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan bersama Jackson, Mark mulai merasa bosan dengan hubungan mereka yang monoton, tidak fleksibel dan tidak bervariasi. Jackson tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya, mungkin Jaebum dan yang lain berpikir mereka sudah sering melakukannya, namun kenyataannya Jackson bahkan tidak pernah mencium bibirnya. Dia tau Jackson mencintainya, tapi cinta Jackson terlalu putih baginya. Hubungan mereka hanya berwarna putih dan abu-abu, Mark menginginkan warna yang lain.

Jadi saat sosok Junior datang, menggoyahkan kesetiaan Mark kepada Jackson, Mark tidak bisa menolaknysa. Dalam sosok Junior, dia menemukan semua yang dia inginkan.

Hubungannya dengan Junior adalah hubungan yang dia harapkan. Mereka hanya bertemu setidaknya seminggu sekali, Junior tidak selalu memberikannya perhatian, tidak selalu memanjakannya, dan tidak terlalu mencintainya dengan berlebihan. Dia bisa memeluk Junior karena rindu, dia bisa dengan manja menghubungi Junior karena Junior terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya. Semuanya sempurna. _Or that was what he thought_.

xxxx

.

* * *

 **Setelah putus dengan Jackson, Mark malah jatuh cinta padanya... :**

 **.**

.i

Mark jatuh cinta pada Jackson saat dia pergi ke restaurant bersama Jinyoung untuk merayakan umur hubungan mereka yang kesatu bulan.

Saat Mark menyadari hal yang sedikit banyak mengganggu pikirannya. _Junior didn't pull his chair and waited until he sit down first before sitting on his like Jackson always did._ Mark mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Junior duduk begitu saja, _wasn't Junior supposed to treat him_ _ **special**_ _because today was a_ _ **special**_ _day?_

Dia jatuh cinta pada Jackson saat Junior tidak menanyakan apa yang ingin dia makan seperti yang Jackson selalu lakukan, Junior mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Dia memesan hati angsa _saying that that was a perfect menu for lovers on their first classy dinner together_ tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu apa Mark menyukai menu tersebut atau tidak. Kenyataannya Mark tidak suka hati, baik hati ayam, hati _pork_ , apalagi hati angsa.

Mark memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum saat menelan menu makan malam hari itu.

xxxx

* * *

ii

Mark jatuh cinta pada Jackson saat Mark mendapat pesan dari Junior bahwa dia sudah pulang duluan karena hujan sedang turun dengan lebat saat Mark masih berada dikelas.

Hari itu Mark menunggu hujan reda hingga larut malam karena Junior tidak meninggalkan payung di **loker** nya.

xxxx

* * *

iii

Empat bulan setelah putus dengan Jackson dan tiga bulan setelah Mark memulai hubungan baru dengan Junior, Junior masih belum memperkenalkannya kepada teman-temannya, Mark selalu merasa canggung bila berpapasan dengan mereka. Dia ingin menegur mereka saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di kampus namun teman-teman Junior sepertinya tidak mengenalinya. Apa Junior tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya kepada teman-temannya? Atau memang karena image mereka yang _bad boy_ jadi mereka tidak sembarang menyapa atau tersenyum kepada orang lain di tempat umum?

Mark jatuh cinta pada Jackson karena dia mengingat betapa bangganya Jackson membicarakan tentang dirinya kepada teman-temannya.

xxxx

* * *

iv

Setelah bulan keempat dalam hubungan mereka pun, Mark masih menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah lantai saat dia tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan teman sepermainan Junior.

Mark jatuh cinta pada Jackson karena dulu Jaebum selalu menyapanya terlebih dahulu jika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di kampus, karena Jackson memberitahu Jaebum bahwa Mark sangat pemalu dan pendiam jadi Jaebum harus menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Jaebum melakukannya dengan senang hati.

xxx.

* * *

v

Mark sedang duduk di kantin bersama Junior dan teman-temannya. Setelah memberitahu Junior bahwa Mark ingin mengenal teman sepermainan Junior lebih dalam, Junior akhirnya mengundangnya untuk ikut makan siang bersama mereka.

Tapi Mark masih merasa canggung, dia masih tidak merasa nyaman disekitar mereka seperti saat dia berada disekitar Jaebum, Yugyem dan Bambam. Teman-teman Junior juga tidak pernah membuka percakapan dengannya, dan Junior juga nampaknya tidak begitu perduli. Mereka asik dalam dunia mereka sendiri dan Mark merasa seperti gambar yang berada diluar bingkai.

Mark jatuh cinta pada Jackson karena Jackson tidak pernah mengecualikannya dalam suatu percakapan, _he never felt left out whenever he was with Jackson,_ dan karena teman-teman Jackson selalu membuka percakapan dengannya.

xxxx

* * *

vi

Mark jatuh cinta pada Jackson saat dia memeluk erat gulingnya sambil memegang gagang telepon rumahnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Saat dia menghubungi Junior dan memintanya datang, namun tidak seperti Jackson yang panik dan langsung menutup telepon setelah memberitahunya untuk tetap tenang, Junior terdengar sedikit kesal dengannya.

"Mark, kau ini sudah besar. Lagipula hujannya sangat deras, aku tidak bisa kesana dengan cuaca seperti ini"

Mark menutup teleponnya.

xxxxx

* * *

vii

Mark dengan malas berjalan menuju rumahnya sepulang dari kampus, sudah hampir sebulan Mark tidak mendapat kabar dari Junior, dia tidak melihat Junior dimanapun bahkan tidak dikampus. Sepertinya Junior dengan sengaja menghindarinya, Dia ingin bertanya kepada teman-teman Junior namun dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menanyakannya.

Mark menghembuskan nafas dengan panjang.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ -nya berdering, nama Junior tertera dilayar itu. Mark mengusap layar hijau di _handphone_ -nya dengan malas dan menjawab teleponnya.

"Wae?"

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Apa kau sedang marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Mengapa kau marah?"

Mark menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tidak mengabari ku selama sebulan dan kau bertanya mengapa aku marah padamu? Yang benar saja."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu katamu?!"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang kau tidak suka selalu dihubungi?

Tapi sudah sebu-"

"Lalu?"

"...Junior!"

"Apa?!"

Wajah Mark mulai memerah karena amarah. "Kita akhiri disini saja."

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku bosan denganmu Mark. Kau terlalu pendiam. Aku pikir kau hanya butuh waktu untuk terbuka, namun ternyata kau memang orang yang pendiam dan membosankan."

"..."

Mark memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Mark jatuh cinta pada Jackson karena Jackson tidak punya masalah dengan sifat pendiamnya, karena Jackson tidak pernah mengeluh bahwa Mark membosankan.

Karena Jacksoon..

Karena Jackson..

Karena Jackson..

Karena Jackson adalah Jackson.

xxx

* * *

.

viii

Mark jatuh cinta pada Jackson saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jaebum yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya dari kampus barunya, ya.. Jaebum dan Jackson pindah kampus tidak lama setelah Mark mematahkan hati Jackson.

Jaebum menanyakan kabarnya. Mark menanyakan kabar Jackson. Lalu mereka berpamitan.

Jaebum memanggil Mark, Mark menoleh,

Malam itu Jaebum berkata _"You know someone really loves you if he treats you like a mother, Mark. That works both ways, either he treats you like you are his mother or treats you like he is your mother. Meeting someone only once a week does not make you love him, that is not love. Love is when someone wants to see you twenty four per seven."_

" _And all that explains Jackson.."_ lanjut Jaebum.

.

.

 **Aftrer breaking up with Jackson, Mark falls in love with him. Hard.**

 **He falls in lpve with Jackson who got over him.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEND OF PROLOGUExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

.

Bagian prolog selesai.

Maaf aja kaloprolognya kepanjangan, permintaan yang request, yang request saya kasih oneshot malah protes minta prolog.

Buat reader-reader yang bilang saya koplak, loh yang koplak" itu kalian ini lah, ada yang curhat soal bahasa inggirs, soal bias-bias'a yang leader, ada yang maksa banget minta mpreg, ada yang nanya kalo saya bule, ada yang ngotot kalo saya english-writer (dan benar)

Dan lebih anehnya lagi, kok kalian malah fokus ke JB yang cuma muncul 12 detik? /facepalms/

.

yang chap 1 di post malam ini atau besok. lagi proses translate.

.

okthxbye


	4. Chapter 1

sebenarnya oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan dibagi jadi beberapa chapter.

maaf post gak sesuai janji, ada banyak tugas dari kampus.

.

 **WARNING!** Terlalu banyak bahasa inggris. Dan belum di _proofread_.

* * *

.

Mark sedang duduk disebuah _coffee shop,_ menunggu temannya, Bobby. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu hari ini, semalam Bobby mengirimnya sebuah pesan bahwa dia sudah kembali dari kunjungannya ke New York untuk menemui orang tuanya dan memintanya untuk menemuinya di sebuah _coffee shop_ dekat _flat_ -nya.

Mark memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan dahinya ke jendela kaca _coffee shop_ tersebut yang dingin akibat suhu udara yang rendah. Disetiap dia menutup matanya, dia selalu melihat Jackson. Melihat Jackson memang akan membuat hatinya semakin perih, karena melihatnya sama saja dengan mengingatnya, mengingatnya sama saja seperti menyiramkan air garam ke lukanya. _But he can't help himself, he misses Jackson.._ Dia sangat merindukan Jackson, si pria bodoh yang dulu mencintai orang bodoh sepertinya.

Dia sudah berusaha mencari Jackson beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia mendatangi kampus yang namanya dia lihat di almamater yang Jaebum kenakan saat mereka bertemu dijalan, namun nampaknya mereka pindah kampus lagi.

Mark tidak berharap Jackson akan menerimanya kembali.. dia hanya ingin minta maaf. Minta maaf karena telah menyakiti hati pria yang lugu dan polos itu. Dia juga ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia sangat menyesal..

Atas..

Atas segalanya.

 _It's been four years ever since Mark made that one stupid mistake that made his life miserable, that one mistake was breaking someone who-loved-him-with-all-his-life's heart. That someone was a certain Hongkong native who loved him for him and didn't judge him like everyone did. And what the damn did Mark do to him again? Breaking his heart? What the flying Neptunus, Mark. For what, again?_

 _To be together with an asshole named, Junior freaking Park.._

 _.._

 _What the flying pegasus!_

 _._

 _He ruined everything over someone who was not even as handsome as Jackson, who in the end, broke his heart and used him as a fun playtoy._ Tapi setidaknya, Junior mengajarkannya sebuah pelajaran. Yaitu untuk tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari seseorang, untuk merefleksi diri terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluh, dan yang lebih penting lagi, Junior mengajarkannya bahwa karma itu benar-benar ada.

Hubungannya dengan Junior selama kurang lebih satu tahun itu juga membuatnya menyadari satu hal lain, yang dia tidak tau harus disyukuri atau diumpat, bukannya jatuh cinta dengan Junior yang (saat itu) notabene adalah kekasihnya, Mark malah jatuh cinta dengan mantan kekasihnya. _Does that even make sense?_ Mark tidak jatuh cinta pada Jackson saat mereka bersama tapi malah jatuh cinta padanya saat dia bersama pria lain? _What eeeeven_.

 _Indeeed regret always comes later._

Mark menyesal menyia-nyiakan orang yang begitu menyayanginya, saat itu dia lupa bahwa yang dia butuhkan dalam hidupnya adalah seseorang yang mencintainya tulus dari hati dan menerima segala kekurangannya, yang tidak menuntutnya untuk menjadi siapapun yang bukan dirinya, yang tidak pernah meminta **imbalan** atas apapun yang diberikan kepadanya.

Dan _Mark does not remember if there was a time where Jackson asked for his company when he needed comfort after his father passed away following his mother. He does not remember Jackson leaning on his shoulder when things went hard on him. He does not remember Jackson asking for help or protection when some debt-collecters ran after him. He does not remember Jackson telling him about his problems. He does not remember Jackson ever needed him._

 _Jackson didn't need him._

 _But Mark does remember_ segala kesabaran yang Jackson berikan padanya, dia bisa mengingat Jackson yang menghiburnya saat dia sedang terpuruk, dia bisa mengingat Jackson yang selalu meminjamkan bahunya saat dia ingin menangis.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah _maybe back then Jackson didn't need him. But he needed Jackson._ _ **He still does.**_ Dialah yang membutuhkan Jackson, Jackson sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya.

 _And he does remember_..

Bahwa dia dulu berpikir Jackson adalah sosok yang lemah yang selalu bersembunyi dibelakang sahabatnya, Jaebum. Sekarang dia sadar Jackson tidak pernah bersembunyi dibelakang siapapun. Jackson selalu menangani masalahnya sendiri, dia tidak pernah lari kepada siapapun untuk minta bantuan. Yang Jaebum lakukan hanyalah mendorong Jackson untuk berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan Mark dan satu hal sepele itu membuat Mark berpikir Jackson selalu membutuhkan bantuan Jaebum.

Bahwa dia dulu mengira Jackson adalah ibarat Omega berkedok Beta, dan akhirnya Mark menyadari bahwa dia salah besar.

 **Jackson adalah Alpha yang berkedok Omega.**

Jackson tidak lemah, Jackson adalah sosok yang sangat kuat, Jackson bertahan dengan cinta sebelah pihaknya selama tiga tahun, dan selama lima tahun berjuang demi cintanya pada Mark, dia sanggup menanggung beban yang Mark berikan padanya, dia selalu menjaga perasaan Mark agar Mark tidak tersakiti, dan selalu tersenyum.. selau tersenyum walau dia menerima perlakuan acuh tak acuh yang Mark berikan padanya saat akhir-akhir menjelang berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Dia juga ingat ekspersi wajah Jackson malam itu, Mark tau _Jackson didn't see that one coming_ , karena Jackson sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk meninggalkan Mark apalagi menyakiti hatinya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Jackson. Walaupun sebenarnya... Jackson memiliki beribu-ribu alasan untuk melakukan kedua hal itu.

Hati Mark sangat sakit jika mengingat itu semua. Kejadian itu sudah empat tahun berlalu tapi dia masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas _and the scar is still fresh like it just happened yesterday_.

Mark sangat merindukan Jackson. Mark benar-benar sangat merindukannya. _He feels like crying so he hugs himself._

"Apa aku sudah menunggu lama?"

Mark memutar kepalanya kearah sumber suara, kepalanya masih menyender dijendela. "Kau sudah datang?" ujarnya lemas.

" _What, man_? Kau tidak bersemangat sekali, apa kau tidak merindukanku?!"

"Hm. Aku merindukanmu." Jawab Mark datar.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu.." Bobby merengut.

"Apa aku harus menghujani wajahmu dengan ciuman untuk menunjukannya?"

"Ide yang bagus."

"Terimakasih tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya." Mark menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang sudah dia pesankan untuk Bobby. "Mungkin sudah dingin. Salahmu."

Dia kembali menempelkan dahinya ke jendela kaca, menatap salju yang sedang turun.

Bobby mengambil cangkir kopinya, meminum beberapa tegukan untuk menghangatkan badannya yang sedikit kedinginan.

Hening.

Bobby mendesah, "Apa kau ingin terus seperti ini?" Dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dimeja.

Mark mengabaikannya.

"Mark, _YOLO_."

Itu malah membuat Mark tambah murung.

" _So enjoy_." Tambah Bobby.

"Tidak _Bobs_ , karena aku hanya hidup sekali itulah seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang akan aku sesali seumur hidupku."

Bobby terdiam, apa dia salah bicara?

"Maksudku bukan begitu. YOLO _to just sit there and mourning about the past. The past is in the past Mark, Let it go!" (Let it goo~~_ ~~)

Mark menatap tajam Bobby. " _I already did_ , Bobby, aku sudah menerima kenyataan. Apa menerima kenyataan juga berarti aku tidak bisa merindukannya?!"

Bobby kembali terdiam, 'Dia benar juga.'

"Jadi apa kau ingin seperti ini terus?"

Mark mengabaikannya lagi.

" _We didn't move out of town for this, Mark._ Kita pindah untuk memulai hari yang baru, berharap dengan suasana yang baru ini kau bisa mendapatkan hal-hal positif dan otak yang baru. _We need to get rid of that stupid brain of yours._ "

Mark memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa kau sudah dapat pekerjaan baru?"

"Belum.."

"Ya ampun, Mark Tuan!" Bobby _mentally flips the table._ "Sebulan terakhir ini apa yang kau lakukan?!" _and mentally hits Mark's head hard to knock some sense into him._

"Dirumah.."

"..." _and mentally slaps his own face_.

"Ayo pergi."

"Kemana?" gumam Mark yang masih asik memandangi turunnya salju.

"Aku akan mengantarmu mencari pekerjaan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

.

Sepertinya Mark memiliki suatu ketertarikan tersendiri dengan kaca, karena setelah jendela kaca yang ada di coffee shop, kali ini dia menempelkan dahinya di kaca jendela mobil Bobby.

"Beritahu padaku dimana kau berencana melamar pekerjaan?" tanya Bobby yang sedang menyetir.

"Tidak tau.."

"Sebenarnya aku tau ini akan terjadi, ada satu perusahaan yang muncul dipikiranku saat ini. Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengantarmu kesana?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku akan menurunkanmu disana dan hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai jadi aku bisa menjemputmu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus."

"Hmm."

Bobby menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa ku, Mark?"

"Banyak."

"Ya, banyak. Menangis, mengurung diri dikamar, merenungi masa lalu, menangis lagi, mengurung diri dikamar lagi, merenungi masa lalu lagi, menangis la-"

" _Shut up_."

 _So Bobby does._

Bobby terus diam hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah perusahaan yang besar, dia menghentikan mobilnya didepan gerbang perusahaan tersebut.

"Ingat hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai.."

Mark menutup kepalanya dengan topi jacket w _inter_ yang dia kenakan sebelum turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam perusahaan itu tanpa memberi Bobby jawaban.

Dia hendak menaiki _lift_ saat dia ingat dia tidak membawa surat lamaran.

Dia mengumpat dalam hati.

Dia memutar balik badannya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya untuk menghubungi Bobby, setelah beberapa _beep_ akhirnya dia tersambung dengan temanya.

"Apa?"

"Surat lamaranku.."

"Kau tidak punya?"

"Bukannya tidak punya, aku tidak membawanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Kau tidak bilang jika hari ini aku akan melamar kerja!"

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau belum melamar kerja!"

"Kau tidak bilang kalau aku harus melamar kerja!"

"Kau tidak bilang kalau aku harus bilang kalau kau harus melamar kerja!"

"Mengapa aku harus bilang?"

"Karena kau menyalahkanku!"

Mark menghela nafasnya.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku tidak harus bilang.. bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak perlu melamar pekerjaan. Jemput aku."

"Aku bahkan belum sampai ketempat tujuanku dimana aku harus mengurus urusan yang harus aku urusi?"

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan? Aku akan menunggu di lobi."

"Tidak lama.. baiklah. Tunggu aku dan jangan pergi kemana-mana, duduk diam disana dan aku akan menjemputmu. Akan bahaya jika pria cantik seper-"

Mark memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Mark kenal Bobby saat dia pergi ke sebuah club. Saat itu Mark sedang mabuk berat dan Bobby lah yang menjadi _wingman_ dan mengantarnya ke rumah. Bobby tidak pernah menghampirinya saat dia sadar, dia juga tidak bisa mengingat wajah Bobby sang _wingman_. Interaksi mereka hanya sebatas si pemabuk dan _wingman_ -nya. Kejadian itu terjadi berulang-ulang kali, Mark akan mabuk berat dan Bobby akan mengantarnya pulang. Hingga Bobby sudah tidak sanggup lagi dan membentak Mark saat dia menghampiri Mark yang masih belum mabuk, mengatakan bahwa dia lelah menjadi _wingman_ -nya dan menggurui Mark bahwa mabuk berat setiap hari bukan lah hal yang bagus. Sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi teman.

 _Back to the story_ ,

Mark berjalan menuju lobi dengan malas, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan, uang yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya sebagai warisan cukup untuk memberinya makan seumur hidupnya.

Dia mengambil tempat duduk disebuah sofa yang berada di lobi tersebut, kali ini juga, menempelkan dahinya di dinding kaca gedung itu. Memejamkan matanya kembali dan larut dalam kenangan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Suara yang tidak asing membawa Mark kembali ke kenyataan.

Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut.

Jaebum berdiri tepat didepannya, sama terkejutnya seperti dia.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Mark dengan suara pelan.

"Itu yang aku tanyakan padamu."

"Aku... Aku tadinya ada urusan namun tidak jadi. Kau?"

"Aku bekerja disini." Jawab Jaebum lalu mengambil tempat duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang sedang Mark duduki.

"Kau bekerja disini?" Mark membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Siapa yang tau kalau JB akan berakhir di perusahaan _clothing_ dan bukannya menjadi pelatih _dancer_ atau semacamnya?

Jaebum mengangguk. " _Yup!_ Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku.. baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jaebum mengangkat kedua bahunya. " _Anyway_ , apa urusanmu disini?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memasukkan surat lamaran.. namun aku lupa membawanya." Jelas Mark.

Jaebum terdiam sejenak, dia terlihat sedang berpikir. " _I heard about your parents.. I'm sorry._." ujar Jaebum prihatin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Bambam memberitahuku."

Mark mengangguk. "Tidak apa, aku jarang bertemu kedua orang tuaku. Ada tidak adanya mereka tidak begitu berpengaruh.."

Jaebum bergumam. "Aku tau, Jackson pernah bercerita tentang kedua orang tuamu yang tidak begitu memperhatikanmu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau diterima bekerja disini. Kami memang sedang membutuhkan _designer_ tambahan. Tapi untuk beberapa saat kau bisa bekerja dirumah dan mengirim hasil pekerjaanmu padaku." Jelas Jaebum. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau merekrut Mark, tapi mengingat keadaan Mark yang sepertinya membutuhkan pekerjaan, dia merekrutnya.

Mark menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa jabatanmu disini? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Aku yang memimpin perusahaan ini. Karena memang harus begitu. Hanya untuk beberapa saat."

"?"

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ JB berdering, dia melirik kearah Mark sejenak sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. "Wae?" JB kembali melirik kearah Mark. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

JB menutup teleponnya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Mark dan menariknya keluar dari sana dengan terburu-buru.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti-"

"Apa?"

"-Jika sudah waktunya, aku akan memberitahumu dan kau bisa masuk ke kantor layaknya karyawan normal."

" _What_?"

Mark masih mencoba memproses apa yang sedang terjadi dalam otaknya dan mencoba melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan namun Jaebum sudah sibuk mendorongnya kedalam sebuah mobil dan menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantar Mark pulang.

"Jae- Jaebum!"

"Kuhubungi kau nanti!" ujar Jaebum sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya.

Mark menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi mobil sedan itu dan menarik nafas panjang. Dia memberitahu alamat rumahnya kepada sang supir saat ditanyakan kemana dia harus diantar. kemudian memejamkan lagi matanya. Setelah tiga tahun tidak tau keberadaan Jackson dan Jaebum serta mencari keberadaan mereka, Mark malah bertemu dengan salah satunya disaat dia sudah menyerah dan menerima kenyataan.

Disaat dia tidak yakin lagi jika dia masih ingin tau keberadaan mereka atau tidak.

Tapi dia masih merasa sedikit beruntung karena yang dia tidak sengaja temui hanyalah seorang Jaebum, dia belum menyiapkan dirinya jika yang tidak sengaja dia temui tadi adalah justru seorang Jackson.

Mark membuka kembali matanya saat dia merasakan mobil yang dia tumpangi berhenti.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Mark sebelum dia turun dari mobil itu dan membungkukkan badannya sopan saat mobil tersebut melaju pergi. Setelah mobil itu tidak bisa terlihat lagi dari pandangannya dia berlari kedalam rumahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah sedikit basah oleh butiran salju yang telah mencair.

Mark mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan melempar badannya ke kasur Queen Bed miliknya itu, berpikir 'bagaimana jika dia bertemu Jackson dan bukannya Jaebum beberapa saat tadi? Apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi? Apa Jackson akan memanggil security dan mengusirnya dengan paksa?' Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali; itu tidak mungkin. Jackson- **nya** adalah sosok yang lembut. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi karena mengingat Jackson. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Jackson, Jackson,dan Jackson saja.

 _Ugh,_ dia mengerang dalam hatinya..

Tidak lama kemudian suatu kemungkinan yang baru saja terpikir olehnya membuatnya membuka matanya yang terpejam.

'Jika Jaebum ada disini bukankah artinya Jackson juga berada disini?' tanya Mark dalam hatinya.

 _Jackson ada di kota ini.._

 _Jackson berada tidak jauh darinya.._

 _Jackson.._

 _Jackson.._

 _Then he falls asleep at the thought of the possibility of meeting Jackson._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

tolong di review untuk menyemangati author yang lagi pusing. kkk.

segala kritik dan saran diterima. :)

saran ff bagus :

aff : kittyfartingbubbles


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

Just wondering...

OC nya lebih baik siapa ya?

Ada yang bersedia? Asal jangan pake nama indonesia aja sih...

Gak enak aja rasanya kalo masih pake nama temenku (yang nge-request ff ini)

Soalnya namanya 'Jika', kan aneh jadinya.. namanya absurd, masa Jika. *digampar*

Tadinya mau aku ganti Hanbin.. (biar doubleb gitu) tapi kok aku gak rela Jackson sama pria lain? T.T

Jackson kan gay hanya untuk Mark (?)

Mau dibuat Youngji tapi kok aku juga gak ikhlas...

Apa nama aku aja? /no

Saran dong. Tinggal edit aja nih terus di post.

Maaf nyusahin. Aku udah ngabisin tiga jam cuma buat mikirin hal bodoh ini :]xx

Terus markgyembi itu siapa ya? Kok reader ada yang manggil aku dengan sebutan itu :O

Hayolo, sok dukun.. sok tau nama aku..kkkk


	6. Chapter 2

lagi ngurus skripshiittt, maaf update lama.

sebenernya tinggal ngepost doang tapi hebat kan aku waktu buat ngepost aja gak punyaaaaa? ;(

.

belum di proofreaaddd.. ;;

* * *

.

 _They said break up is like getting hit by a ton of bricks. Of course Jackson noticed the unusual change in Mark's behaviour, but he never saw the ton of bricks coming. He kept wondering where did it go wrong or fail to go right? What should he has done that he didn't? What did he do that he shuldn't have?_

 _Or he was in the middle of building a love-build but then all the entire structure came tumbling down on him. Because his boyfriend just fell out of love, or failed to fall in love with him on the day he did._

 _Thinking back on the failed relationship, everyone always brings the finger blame, either they blame themself (which is rare), or they blame the other party.  
_

Biasanya orang-orang menyalahkan pihak lain dan bukan diri mereka sendiri, tapi Jackson tidak pernah menyalahkan Mark yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Jackson menyalahkan dirinya dan pola berpikirnya. Karena pada saat itu Jackson mengira bahwa cinta bukan lah hal yang rumit, dia mengira cinta adalah yang simpel dan mudah; kau mencintai seseorang, lalu kau memperlakukannya dengan baik, kau selalu ada untuknya dan mengerahkan segala _effort_ untuk membuatnya bahagia, maka itu semua sudah cukup.

Dia pikir jika kau mencintai seseorang dan kau memperlakukannya dengan baik maka orang itu juga akan mencintaimu. Dia pikir jika orang yang kau cintai memperlakukanmu dengan baik juga, itu berarti orang itu juga mencintaimu.

Tsk, betapa polosnya dia karena berpikir seperti itu.

Maka landasnya hubungannya dengan Mark membuat Jackson paham beberapa hal yang sebelumnya tidak dia ketahui sama sekali.

Yaitu bahwa jika kau mencintai seseorang dan memperlakukannya dengan baik, dia belum tentu akan mencintaimu.

Bahwa, jika seseorang memperlakukanmu dengan baik, dia belum tentu melakukannya karena dia mencintaimu...

Bahwa cinta itu bukan hanya tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan, tapi juga tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Bahwa sengotot apapun manusia berkata _"dont judge the book by it's cover"_ tetap saja yang di- _judge_ adalah _cover-_ nya.

Dia ingat melihat Mark bersama dengan pria lain..

 _So Jackson looked at the mirror, comparing himself with the guy.._

 _The guy was quite tall and had a nice body.._

 _Jackson was shorter.. He didn't have a nice body..._

Dan yang terakhir, bahwa dia akhirnya paham mengapa Jaebum tidak pernah serius dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan dan masih _single_ sampai sekarang _.._

 _Because hearts get broken_.

 _If breakup is like getting hit by a ton of bricks, then seeing someone you love with another guy is ten times worse._ Jackson mengurung diri dikamarnya selama berbulan-bulan, jika bukan karena Jaebum yang menggeretnya, dia tidak akan pernah pergi keluar dari kamarnya dan menjalankan aktivitasnya. Jika bukan karena Jaebum juga, dia tidak akan menghadiri universitas lain untuk mengejar impiannya dan terus menganggur seumur hidupnya.

Karena impiannya sudah hancur bersamaan dengan kehancuran hatinya. Impiannya hanyalah percuma, untuk apa dia meraih mimpi dan sukses? Alasannya untuk sukses adalah untuk membahagiakan orang yang ia cintai, jadi saat alasan itu pergi.. untuk apa lagi?

Namun dia sadar bahwa hidup terus berjalan dan bumi terus berputar. Mau tidak mau dia harus segera bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan memulai hidup yang baru.

 _Four years have passed and Jackson can finally say that he has already moved on_ , ( _or so he hoped_ ).

Sekarang dia bisa hidup tanpa melihat Mark dan tanpa mengikutinya kemanapun, dia sudah membuktikan itu karena dia telah hidup tanpa Mark disisinya selama empat tahun belakangan ini dan dia baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat tidak baik-baik saja, dia jauh dari gambaran "baik-baik saja." Jaebum bilang dia akan melupakan Mark seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, bahwa cinta Jackson pada Mark hanyalah sebuah _puppy love_ , bahwa Mark hanyalah _highschool-sweetheart_ nya, dan bahwa cinta pertama memang tidak pernah berakhir bahagia. Tentu saja Jackson percaya padanya, karena sepolos-polosnya dia, dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Jaebum ada benarnya. Dia hanya berusia 16 tahun saat itu, mana mungkin dia benar-benar jatuh cinta, kan?

Jackson yakin (atau dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri) bahwa cinta yang dia miliki untuk Mark bukanlah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mulai merasa takut. Mengapa perasaanya sama sekali belum luntur sedikitpun? Mengapa setelah disakiti, dia masih sangat menyayanginya? Mengapa dia masih ingin tahu keberadaanya dan mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya?

Lalu dia sadar bahwa perasaan yang dia miliki untuk Mark bukanlah perasaan biasa, itu benar-benar cinta.

Walau begitu Jackson sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa dia dan Mark tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Mark sudah bahagia dengan pria lain dan Jackson sudah mengikhlaskannya. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, bukan? Mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia cintai bahagia saja sudah cukup bagi Jackson.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada urusan yang mendadak harus aku kerjakan."

"Hmm, tidak apa."

"Apa yang lain sudah datang?" Jaebum duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan Jackson dan melihat kesekelilingnya, mencari sosok Yugyeom dan Bambam.

"Belum."

Jaebum mengangguk lalu hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pertemuannya dengan Mark sebelumnya masih mengganggu pikirannya, dia tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu lagi dengan pria berkebangsaan Amerika itu, apalagi akan bekerja disatu perusahaan dengannya dan perusahan tersebut adalah perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Jackson. Apa itu semua hanya kebetulan atau memang takdir yang berencana untuk mempertemukan mereka kembali? Haruskah dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Jackson, bahwa dia bertemu dengan Mark? Haruskah dia memberitahu Jackson betapa menyedihkannya Mark terlihat sekarang?

Jaebum tersenyum miris saat menyadari bahwa keadaan sudah terbalik, sekarang Mark lah yang nampaknya masih tenggelam di masa lalu. Sedangkan Jackson, sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang terlihat sangat baik-baik saja, bahkan seratus kali lebih baik.

Tidak ada lagi Jackson Wang yang lugu dan polos, Jackson yang ada dihadapannya telah berubah drastis. Jackson Wang yang _pure and innocent_ itu telah digantikan dengan Jackson Wang yang _wild and sexy_. Semua wanita mengaguminya, bahkan tidak terkecuali pria.

Jackson yang dulu dikejar-kejar hutang yang ditinggalkan ayahnya, kini telah menjadi pengusaha hebat. Uang masih merupakan sebuah masalah baginya, namun sudah menjadi tipe masalah yang berbeda, dulu dia kesusahan mencari uang, sekarang dia kesusahan menghabiskan uangnya. Tuhan memang adil, pikir Jaebum.

Berkat sahabatnya itu pula, Jaebum memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan, tanpa ragu Jackson memilih Jaebum sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaannya. Karena bagaimanapun, satu-satunya orang yang paling Jackson percaya adalah sahabatnya sejak perkuliahan itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jackson yang menyadari tingkah aneh yang sahabatnya lakukan. Tidak biasanya Jaebum diam seperti itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya pekerjaan."

Jackson mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jika kau berpikir kau bisa membohongiku, kau salah besar Im Jae Bum." Ujar Jackson tajam yang membuat Jaebum sedikit membeku, apa Jackson mengetahui semuanya?

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan kekasihku?" lanjut Jackson.

...

...

"Apa ada waktu dimana kami tidak pernah bertengkar?" Jaebum menghela nafasnya lega dalam hati dan berusaha untuk bersuara sekesal mungkin.

Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tau, terkadang kalian lah yang terlihat seperti pasangan dimata orang."

Jaebum mendengus. "Maksudmu aku dan wanita mengerikan itu? Yang benar saja."

"..." Jackson menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Sejujurnya Jackson, aku bahkan tidak tau mengapa kau memilihnya sebagai kekasihmu? Apa bagusnya wanita itu?"

"..."

Jaebum mendeham saat menyadari tatapan tajam yang Jackson berikan kepadanya. " _Well_.. walau begitu, dia memang cantik."

"..."

"Dia juga manis."

"..."

Jaebum mendeham lagi sambil mencoba berpikir bagaimana untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi seperti ini, dan toiletadalah jalan satu-satunya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." ucapnya lalu pergi menuju ke toilet dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Jackson mendecak, sejak awal bertemu Jaebum dan kekasihnya memang tidak pernah akur. Dan ya, dia sudah punya pengganti Mark, seorang gadis periang yang dia temui saat mereka pindah dari kampus lain ke kampus yang lainnya lagi. Namanya adalah Hani.

Hani adalah mahasiswa fakultas hukum yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan _coffee-_ nya yang masih panas ke baju putih milik Jaebum. Mereka berteman baik sejak saat itu, setahun setelah mengenal Hani, Jackson pun menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya. Namun lain hal nya dengan Jaebum dan Hani, jika mereka berdua bertemu, mereka pasti bertengkar atau saling melemparkan kata-kata tajam dan hinaan.

Hani juga adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menerimanya apa adanya, yang tidak keberatan dengan Jackson yang masih belum bisa melupakan mantannya, dan yang malah bersedia untuk membantu Jackson melupakan Mark.

Baru saja dipikirkan, tidak lama setelah Jaebum pergi ke toilet ada jari-jari mungil seseorang yang menutup kedua mata Jackson yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Tebak siapa!" Jackson terkekeh dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Wanita jelek yang terus mengganggu hidupku?"

Hani memukul kepalanya dengan ringan. "Aku benar-benar membencimu!" Dia melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jackson hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang imut itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Hani tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang mengancam untuk bersemi diwajahnya. Jackson selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara _random_. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Jackson lagi sambil memandangi bibir manis Hani sebelum mendekatkan wajah mereka, bertujuan untuk mengklaim bibir tersebut. Namun tentu saja... Para pengacau harus datang.

"Aku bersumpah jika kalian tidak berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu dihadapanku aku akan-" ujar Jaebum yang baru kembali dari toilet dan datang bersama sahabatnya yang lain.

"Teruskan hyung! Biar kita lihat apa yang JB hyung akan lakukan!" seru Yugyeom yang memutuskan ucapan Jaebum.

"Bambaaaaaam _my squishy lovely cutie plushie baaabyyy~_ " Hani meninggalkan sisi Jackson saat dia melihat Bambam dan berlari kecil kearahnya.

Jackson mendesah. Tidak bisakah orang-orang tidak seberapa ini membiarkannya hidup bahagia?

"Hyung, kekasihmu melecehkan kekasihku!" protes Yugyeom yang meringis melihat kekasihnya dipeluk erat dan dicium bertubi-bertubi oleh Hani.

" _Come here_ Yugyeom _baby_ , kau juga bisa berselingkuh denganku, _to make it fair_." ujar Jackson jahil, lalu melambaikan tangannya, mengarahkan Yugyeom untuk datang padanya. Dengan senyuman jahilnya pula.

"Ingatkan aku lagi, mengapa aku berteman dengan kalian?" kali ini Jaebum yang mendesah, dan kemudian kembali duduk ditempatnya semula, diikuti Yugyeom yang duduk disampingnya.

"Karena kau begitu mencintaiku, Jaebum ah." Jawab Jackson sambil mengedipkan satu matanya jahil.

" _It's funny that I can't even deny that."_

Jackson hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan kekasihnya, merasa sudah cukup meminjamkan kekasihnya kepada orang lain dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku hanya bisa membiarkanmu pergi dariku selama satu menit."

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku, hyung!" seru Bambam yang kemudian duduk disamping Yugyeom.

"Dia tidak menyelamatkanmu bodoh, dia menyelamatkan kekasihnya." Ledek Yugyeom.

"Ya! Kau ini sebenarnya memihak pada siapa?"

"Aku golongan putih."

"Aku ini kekasihmu!"

"Aku tau! Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku."

"Kim Yugyeom..."

Para magnae _lines_ hilang didunia mereka sendiri dan membicarakan hal yang tidak bisa didengar Jackson karena dia fokus memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang berada dipangkuannya.

Hani tersenyum lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Jackson. Sejak awal dia memang sudah mencintai pria ini, dia senang saat akhirnya Jackson memintanya untuk menjadi miliknya, dia senang bisa menjadi milik orang yang dia cintai. Walau dia tau Jackson belum melupakan mantan kekasihnya secara keseluruhan, namun dia yakin, suatu saat hanya akan ada namanya di hati Jackson.

"Jackson?"

"Hm?"

Hani memutar kepalanya dan balik memandang Jackson. Dia ingin mengutarakan betepa bahagianya dia, betapa dia mencintai Jackson, betapa berartinya Jackson baginya.. "Tidak apa.." tapi kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jackson tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jaebum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua tersenyum dengan pahit. ' _Jackson is almost there._ Jadi kenapa kau harus kembali Mark?'

"Apa ada masalah, Jaebum ah?" Jackson mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jaebum saat dia melihat sedikit gambaran Jaebum dari ekor matanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya lelah mendengar pertengkaran para magnae bodoh ini." Jawab Jaebum datar.

"HEY!" ujar Yugyeom dan Bambam bersamaan.

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar para magnae yang terlihat tersinggung dengan ucapan Jaebum. Magnae mereka tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Jackson mengamati wajah sahabat-sahabatnya satu persatu dan wajah kekasihnya yang berada dipangkuannya yang masih tertawa. Dia merasa beruntung setidaknya dia masih punya mereka disisinya. Dan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, Jackson sudah bisa mengatakan bahwa dia sudah cukup bahagia. Dia tidak akan meminta lebih. Ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

'Aku harap kau juga bahagia, Mark..'

.

.

* * *

TBC gak ya ;;

rupanya aku updatenya memang harus lama-lama ya biar kalian keluar semua dari shell ? tau gitu kemaren-kemaren aku gak usah update cepet-cepet .-.

kalo sempet chap selanjutnya aku update besok.

atau nggak, pengen buat kalian keluar semua! hah aku update tahun depan!

buat chap selanjutnya, love is thee momeentt~~~~

.

yang namanya **Alan** , heh kamu sok gak tau sosmed ku? kamu kan yang nge-stalk aku tiap hari itu ya kan?

sama yang namanya **Adetikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** nih, sebenernya dia udah komen, cuma komen lagi cuma buat maksa mpreg? ampun dah author nyerah.

.

.

.

hah aku harap ini gak mengecewakan. karena jujur aku sendiri kecewa dengan chapter ini, jackson gak boleh move on.

.


	7. Chapter 3

Again, belum d proofread.

.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu namun Mark masih belum mendapat kabar dari Jaebum yang berjanji akan menghubunginya, Jaebum memang menepati janjinya yang lain dan menerimanya untuk bekerja di perusahaan yang dia kelola. Tapi dia belum menghubungi Mark dan masih berhutang penjelasan padanya.

Selama seminggu itu supir Jaebum lah yang datang kerumah Mark dan menjelaskan apa yang harus Mark kerjakan dan yang akan mengambil hasil pekerjaannya dan akan datang untuk memberikan pekerjaan yang lain dan mengambilnya lagi dan begitulah seterusnya.

Mark melihat kalender yang ada didinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan tanggal 9 Januari.. Mark ingat pada tanggal yang sama enam tahun yang lalu, Jackson mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kalinya ke sebuah taman hiburan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dia tersenyum lebar saat mengingat Jackson yang tidak bisa menaiki permainan-permainan yang ada disana, mengingat seluruh warna yang ada diwajahnya menghilang dan menjadi pucat, mengingat Jackson-nya yang penakut.. mengingat-

"Mark Tuan!" seseorang mengetuk pintu _flat_ Mark berkali-kali dengan keras.

Mark mengumpat dalam hati dan bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya sebelum pintu rumahnya hancur dibuat temannya yang bodoh itu.

"Ya! Kau berencana merusak rumahku?" bentak Mark saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku lapar. Apa yang ada di kulkasmu?" Bobby masuk kedalam begitu saja seakan-akan dia juga tinggal disana, tidak memperdulikan omelan yang Mark berikan padanya.

"Ya Kim Jiwon, kenapa kau selalu datang kemari saat lapar? Kau pikir rumahku ini rumah makan?" Mark menutup pintu rumahnya dan mengikuti Bobby yang pergi ke dapurnya.

"Masakkan aku sesuatu."

"Dan kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk memasakkanmu sesuatu? Kau pikir aku pembantumu?"

"Apa aku juga pembantumu? Apa kau ingat siapa seorang pemabuk berat yang selalu menyusahkanku setiap malam selama sebulan penuh itu?" saut Bobby. "Wah benar-benar tidak tau malu." bisiknya.

Mark menyerah. Dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Bobby jika Bobby sudah membuka kartu as-nya seperti itu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin memasak, buatlah _toast_ -mu sendiri. Atau apapun yang ada di kulkasku." Mark duduk di kursi yang ada di dapurnya.

Bobby mendengus. "Kalau aku Jackson tanpa aku minta kau pasti melakukannya." Gumam Bobby lagi.

"Ya, aku bisa mendengarmu."

"Aku tau." Bobby membuka semua rak lemari yang ada di dapur Mark, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan makanan. "Ya, kau tidak punya apa-apa?"

" _Toast_."

"Hanya itu?"

" _Jam_."

" _Seriously, dude_?"

Mark mengangguk.

"Hah~~ kalau begitu ayo kita makan diluar saja!"

"Kenapa harus mengajakku? Pergi saja sendiri."

"Mark Tuan!" Mark memejamkan matanya kesal. Dia tidak suka setiap Bobby memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan nada seakan-akan dia melakukan kesalahan besar yang tidak bisa diampuni. "Aku tau kau belum makan. Lihat badanmu yang kurus itu. Mana ada pria yang mau mengencani orang kurus! Itulah sebabnya kau masih lajang sampai sekarang!"

Mark memijat-mijat dahinya, kepalanya merasa pusing mendengar ceramahan dari Bobby. " _Ani godeun_? Aku masih _single_ karena itu pilihanku."

" _Whatever_. Ayo!" Bobby pun menarik paksa Mark yang tidak bersedia pergi makan malam dengannya.

"Apa kau tidak punya pacar untuk diajak makan malam, _Bobs_? Kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini."

Bobby menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Mark seakan-akan Mark adalah makhluk yang berasal dari planet luar. "Omo, apa kau tidak punya kaca?"

.

* * *

.

Jackson dan kawan-kawan sedang menyantap makan malam bersama di _restaurant_ dekat kantor mereka sepulang jam kerja yang meleahkan. Ini adalah kegiatan yang mereka lakukan setiap malam, berkumpul setelah pulang kerja dan menceritakan hari-hari mereka..

"Ugh, atasanku! Tidak bisakah pria pendek _sok_ seksi itu berhenti menindasku?" keluh Bambam.

Dan (terkadang) juga mengeluh tentang atasan mereka.

Jackson yang hendak menyantap jjajangmyeon dengan sumpitnya langsung menghentikan niatnya mendengar itu. Memang benar mereka selalu mengeluarkan unek-unek seperti ini, namun ini pertama kalinya Bambam menghina atasannya. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

Jaebum mencoba menahan tawanya, namun karena _the urge to laugh his ass off is so huge_ dia mulai tersedat makanan yang sedang dia kunyah dan mulai terbatuk-batuk.

Sebenarnya memang Jackson lah yang meminta mereka untuk menganggap Jackson yang merupakan atasan mereka dan Jackson sahabat mereka sebagai orang yang berbeda dengan alasan mereka harus bersikap profesional. Namun sekarang rasanya dia menyesali keputusannya itu..

"Aku ingin liburan!" Protes Yugyeom yang membanting sumpitnya dengan kesal. "Kita ini kan karyawan spesial yang membantu perusahaan sialan itu menjadi sebesar sekarang, kita pantas mendapatkan liburan! Benar tidak, Jackson hyung?!" tanya Yugyeom seakan-akan orang yang dia tanyai bukan lah atasannya.

"Kalau itu aku setuju." ujar Jaebum datar sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Benar! Pria sombong itu.. sama sekali tidak tau terimakasih. Aku ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambutnya yang selalu dia tata rapi, atau merobek-robek jas-nya saat dia memberiku tugas yang sangat banyak dan membuatku..."

Bambam menghentikan ocehannya saat menyadari suasana yang terasa berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja suasana terasa sunyi dan... dingin, dia melirik kearah Jackson yang sedang menatapnya tajam, jika sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh orang, maka tamatlah riwayat seorang Kunpimook Bhuwakul.

"Ehem, tapi sebenarnya dia baik juga." Lanjut Bambam.

Hening.

"Dia juga tampan.."

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Jaebum pada Hani, mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan untuk menyelamatkan Bambam yang sedang berada diujung kematiannya.

Hani menatap Jaebum dengan aneh, "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau tertarik dengan hariku?"

Jaebum mendecak kesal. "Memang tidak boleh? Apa kau harus menatapku seperti itu? Aku kan hanya mencoba untuk bersikap baik dan-"

"Hariku baik-baik saja!" putus Hani.

" _I nappeun yeon_..." desis Jaebum. (" _This bitch_...")

"Ya!" bentak Jackson lalu memukul dahi Jaebum dengan sendoknya sebelum menanyakan Hani hal yang sama. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Melelahkan, hari ini ada beberapa jaksa penuntut yang menaikkan tensi darahku." Jawab Hani malas, mengingat kejadian pagi tadi membuatnya kembali emosi.

"Hah! Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja padaku.. _I can't believe this_." Bisik Jaebum pada dirinya sendiri dan dengan kesal menyantap makanannya.

Bambam mengelus-elus dadanya dengan lega karena sepertinya suasana sudah kembali seperti semula. Hampir saja dia menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Apa kau melempar _purse_ mu padanya seperti yang kau selalu lakukan padaku setiap aku membuatmu kesal?" goda Jackson.

Kali ini bukan _purse_ , tapi sendok lah yang dilempar kearah Jackson.

"Noona jjang!" magnae _lines_ bersorak sorai melihat adegan itu. Senang karena akhirnyaaaa... ada orang yang bisa menindas Jackson seperti itu. Dan Jaebum terbatuk-batuk untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu, dengan alasan yang sama.

"Kau selalu membuat ku kesal dengan sengaja!"

Jackson hanya terkekeh, memang benar dia suka menggoda kekasihnya dan sengaja membuatnya kesal, itu semua karena dia suka melihat reaksinya.

"Hey hey, jangan lempar barang sembarangan." Jaebum berusaha menengahi, dia mengelus-elus punggung Hani dan mengambil sendok yang baru saja dia lempar.

Jackson memberikan Jaebum tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Kau dipihakku kali ini?'

"Kau bisa melempar apaa sajaaa jika kalian tidak berada ditempat umum." Lanjut Jaebum dengan penekanan pada kata 'apa saja'.

Jackson mendengus. _Of course not, who was he kidding?_

xx

Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang pekerjaan dan sebagainya, hingga Yugyeom mengusulkan untuk menghabiskan malam bersama dan pergi ke suatu tempat berhubung besok adalah hari libur kantor. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman hiburan, 'untuk mengenang masa kecil' kata Bambam.

"Mengenang masa kecil katamu? Kau masih kecil!" bantah Jackson.

"Hyung, aku ini sudah besar!"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah kesana saat aku kecil, mengenang apanya." Tambah Jackson.

"Karena kau dulu takut dengan permainan yang ada disana!" ejek Jaebum.

"Ya! Itu dulu!" seru Jackson saat Jaebum membongkar rahasia negaranya.

 _They have never laughed that hard before._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sampailah mereka di taman hiburan yang ditujukan. Mereka sempat menaiki beberapa _rides_ sebelum akhirnya berujung di sebuah rumah hantu. Atau jika dilihat dari ukurannya, gedung hantu.

"Apa kalian yakin? Kau terlihat ketakutan Bambam." Tanya Jackson kepada yang lain.

"Aku yakin!" jawab Hani mantap.

"Aku _sih_ ikut saja, kalau hyungdeul masuk ya tidak mungkin aku menunggu diluar." Jawab Yugyeom. "Aku akan menjagamu!" sambungnya, berbisik ditelinga Bambam.

"Ya Tuhan, aku baru sadar." Seru Jaebum tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jackson khawatir.

"Hanya aku yang masih lajang disini!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lalu?" tanya Bambam datar.

"Lalu artinya aku akan menghabiskan malam ini melihat kalian hilang dalam dunia kalian sendiri dan mengabaikanku!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu." Ujar Jackson, memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku juga." Yugyeom.

"Aku juga." Bambam.

"Tidak aku juga." Hani.

Jaebum menatap Hani dengan tatapan ' _i nappeun yeon_ ' yang dia berikan padanya di restaurant tadi.

"Akan aku pastikan untuk mengabaikanmu sebisa yang aku bisa."

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara mereka.

Jackson hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua oraang yang kekanak-kanakan itu, kedua orang itu memang selalu saling mengejek satu sama lain. Mereka hanya akur apabila ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Jackson, misalnya? Mengejeknya. Menghinanya. Memojokkannya.

"Disini yang magnae sebenarnya siapa sih hyung?" lontar Bambam. Yugyeom mengangkat bahunya. Tidak begitu perduli.

"Jackson! Jackson! Jaebum melecehkanku!" teriak Hani saat Jaebum menarik ujung rambutnya untuk menangkapnya.

"Melecehkan katanya.." gumam Yugyeom sambil terkekeh.

"Ya!" bentak Jackson pada Jaebum dan menghampiri mereka, lalu melepaskan tangan Jaebum dari rambut Hani.

Hani menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jaebum yang _speechless_ dan bersembunyi dibelakang Jackson.

"Wah, dasar kau pengkhianat! Aku sudah mengenalmu sebelum Hani mengenalmu!" protes Jaebum.

Jackson mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan niat mereka yang tertunda, memasuki rumah hantu dan diikuti oleh Yugyeom.

" _Tsk tsk_ , hyung.." Bambam menghampiri Jaebum dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Lain kali mengalah lah dengan seorang wanita." Sambungnya sebelum turut masuk kedalam rumah hantu itu.

"..." Jaebum mengedipkan matanya sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. "YAAAAA!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa disini gelap sekali hyungdeul? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa." Tanya Bambam.

"Kalau disini terang namanya bukan rumah hantu, bodoh." jawab Jaebum tajam.

"Sudah gelap, dingin pula!" keluh Yugyeom.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam? Aku sedang konsentrasi berusaha melihat jalan!" Omel Jackson.

Hani terkikik geli. "Ada perempatan!"

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Jaebum heran.

"Hani noona memang selalu bersemangat dengan hal seperti ini." Yugyeom ikut terkikik bersama Hani.

Bambam menjawab pertanyaan Jaebum. "Hani noona suka hal yang horor-horor, hyung."

"Tapi keadaan disini terlalu horor." Timpal Yugyeom.

"Oh pantas saja, wajahnya juga _horror_."

"YA!"

"Ssshh! Jadi kemana kita harus pergi?" tanya Jackson.

"Hyung kan pemimpin kami, tentukan sendiri!" ucap Bambam yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari Jackson.

Mereka berunding untuk berjalan lewat kiri atau kanan atau berjalan terus kedepan, menyebutkan apa untung dan ruginya jika lewat yang mana, sebagian pengunjung yang pergi ke kanan dan kiri dan lurus malah membuat mereka tambah bingung. "Jadi kita harus lewat mana! Disini semakin gelap! Aku benar-benar buta sekarang!" keluh Bambam.

"Aku rasa kanan... _no?_ " ujar Hani dengan suara kecil, terdengar jelas ada ketakutan dalam suaranya. Jackson meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya dengan _protective_.

"Baru saja kau terkikik, sekarang sudah ketakutan? Dasar _bipolar_." ejek Jaebum.

"Diam kau, kakek tua!"

" _Bipolar_!"

"Kakek tu-!"

"Aku pikir kita berjalan terus saja" putus Yugyeom yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah orang-orang tua yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Tidak, kurasa kita harus lewat-"

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya hijau yang memancar dari sosok yang menyeramkan yang muncul dihadapan mereka. Semua pengunjung mendadak menjadi histeris. Hani berteriak dan menutup wajahnya lalu berlari menghindari sodako tersebut.

"Ahhhh!" teriakan Bambam dapat terdengar dan seakan-akan menjauh, rupanya Bambam dan yang lain berlari kearah kiri. (Atau kanan. Atau lurus. Karena disana gelap saya tidak tau pasti.)

"Hani?" tanya Jackson, mencoba mencari keberadaan kekasihnya saat sosok menyeramkan tersebut sudah pergi. Dia meraba-raba tangannya kesekitar, "Hani..?" Tangannya akhirnya bertemu dengan pergelangan tangan yang dia cari-cari, dia menarik tangan itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan memegangnya erat. " **Jangan lepaskan tanganku lagi** , aku disini."

.

.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, meraba dalam kegelapan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Sebuah tangan lain meremas baju bagian belakang Jackson dengan kencang. Jackson hanya tertawa kecil karena tingkah manis kekasihnya. "Kau tidak pernah merasa takut saat menonton film _horror_ , ada apa sekarang?" godanya,

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Hani, Jackson tahu kekasihnya itu pasti sangat ketakutan. "Makhluk itu tidak akan muncul lagi, jika aku salah kau bisa bersembunyi dibelakangku, aku akan melindungimu."

Namun ada yang berbeda saat itu. Tangan Hani terasa hangat, kehangatan itu memancar ke dalam hatinya dengan perlahan namun pasti. Jackson tidak ambil pusing dan berpikir mungkin itu karena jarak diantara mereka berdua sangat lah dekat.

Kehangatan yang Jackson rasakan mulai membuat jantungnya berdetak. Untuk kesekian lamanya, akhirnya jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi, berdetak dengan detakan yang berbeda dengan detakan yang dia rasakan biasanya, detakan yang dia tau benar detakan apa. Dia tau karena jantungnya selalu melakukan hal yang sama saat dia bersama Mark. Detakan itu, adalah detakan yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta.

Dengan Hani.

Merasa kewalahan dengan hal yang baru saja dia ketahui dan rasakan, dia menarik Hani agar lebih dekat dengannya hingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau masih takut?" tanya Jackson khawatir. "Jangan takut, aku akan membawamu keluar. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Setelah berjalan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mereka tetap tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Ruangan itu seperti sebuah maze yang seakan-akan membuat mereka hanya berjalan memutari tempat yang sama. Jackson sudah mulai lelah dan tangan Hani sudah mulai terasa dingin digenggamannya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

"..."

"Hani ya? Kau tidak apa? Kau terus diam sejak tadi, apa kau lelah? Aku bisa menggendongmu.."

Hani hanya membalas Jackson dengan menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Jackson. Merasa cukup dengan respon yang Hani berikan, Jackson kembali fokus menuntun kekasihnya dan terus berjalan.

Suhu disana semakin lama semakin terasa dingin, Hani mendekatkan dirinya lagi dengan Jackson yang memang selalu memiliki suhu tubuh yang hangat walau sedingin apapun cuacanya. Jackson yang tanpa sengaja mendengar gertakan gigi Hani yang menggigil kedinginan pun menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

 _But._..

.

.

 _There is something odd.._

 _._

 _._

Jackson mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak merasakan sesuatu yang bertabrakan dengan dadanya. Jackson tau dada Hani tidak terlalu besar, namun dia yakin setidaknya mereka cukup besar sekitar cup B atau cup C. Apa _winter coat_ yang dikenakan Hani menghalanginya merasakan kedua benda itu? Jackson memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa kau mau istirahat dulu?" bisiknya ke telinga Hani.

...

Aroma yang dia cium saat melakukan itu..

...

...

Itu bukan parfum Hani..

.

Jackson spontan mendorong pelan sosok asing yang berada dipelukannya. Dia mencoba untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut namun karena keadaan disana terlalu gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Siapa kau?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Pantas saja! Jackson seharusnya sadar dari awal, Hani bukan tipe orang yang diam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka kemari, jika Hani adalah orang yang bersamanya, Hani pasti melontarkan beberapa kata yang ada dipikirannya.

Kesal karena tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Jackson mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya untuk menerangi sosok asing yang sedari tadi berjalan bersamanya, bahkan dengan lancang berani menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

 _And if he doesn't know any better_ , dia akan berpikir bahwa sosok yang dia lihat saat itu adalah hantu..

Karena... mana mungkin?

.

.

.

.

"...Mark?"

.

* * *

TBC

berhubung hari ini libur, aku update dengan terpaksaaaaaaaaaa soalnya gak yakin besok bisa update apa enggak!

sebenernya hari ini gak mau update sama sekali karena banyak tugassss haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh TT ... tapi berhubung aku cinta kaliaan 3 #no

.

tolong tinggalin jejaaak kalian...

jejak.

tinggalin.

walau cuma titik.

seenggaknya biar aku tau ini ff ada yang baca.

.

.

 **adetikaaaaaaaaa** : kalau yang lain setuju mpreg, saya usahain ya sayangss..

 **alan** : mau tau banget ya kkk~~

 **okta** : 333

 **tiffy** : haha aku gak tauuu

 **jell** : udah panjang belum? belum ya? ;;

 **lovewang** : oh ya? kita senasib dong! TT

 **none** : wah, kalo kamu sampe suka got7 kasih credit ke saya ya yang udah masukin kamu #eh

 **ciandhys** : 33

 **tikha** : selamat datang di dunia markson, maaf pintu keluarnya gak ada! kamu terperangkap selamanyaah~!

 **mmahlynda** : hai hai aku baru liat kamu looh!


	8. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

seperti biasa belum di proofread. translate asal karena sibuk.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **When I close my eyes, I see you.**

 **You were smiling, I was laughing,'**

 **When I open my eyes..**

 **I'm crying.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seusai makan malam, Mark mengajak Bobby untuk pergi ke taman hiburan, entah mengapa Mark ingin sekali pergi kesana. Pada awalnya Bobby menolak, dengan alasan mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, namun setelah melihat Mark yang terlihat sangat bersemangat, dia tidak bisa berkata tidak lagi. Karena tidak setiap hari dia bisa melihat temannya seperti itu.

Mark dengan bangga memberitahu Bobby bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana dia berkencan dengan Jackson untuk yang pertama kalinya enam tahun yang lalu. Di setiap sudut yang mereka lewati, dia terus bercerita tentang Jackson ini, Jackson itu, dan masih banyak lagi kalimat-kalimat yang diawali dengan "saat itu kami.."

Mereka sedang duduk dibangku taman karena lelah berjalan mengitari setiap sudut tempat itu. Lampu-lampu taman yang berbentuk klasik dan air mancur ditengah taman menambah keindahan malam.

Kepala Mark sedikit mendongak untuk melihat sebuah _roller coaster_ yang sedang beroperasi di kejauhan, dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembusnya kembali sehingga muncul kepulan asap dari mulutnya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak jika dia melihat _roller coaster_ yang selalu membuatnya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu itu.

Bobby melirik kearah Mark, merasa heran karena Mark yang sebelumnya sangat _hyper_ sekarang diam seribu bahasa. Tanpa perlu bertanya, dia sudah tau jawabannya hanya dengan melihat ekspersi wajahnya. Bobby bisa mengerti temannya itu, walau dia tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya. Apa benar cinta bisa membuat orang seperti itu? Pikirnya.

Mark meneguk coffee panas yang mereka beli sebelum berangkat kesana untuk membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai merasakan dinginnya malam.

"Kau tau Jiwon.."

Bobby hanya diam, menunggu Mark melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku pernah memberitahu Jackson bahwa aku sangat menyukai taman hiburan, namun dia tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku kekanak-kanakan seperti yang orang-orang bilang."

Bobby diam, kali ini karena merasa tersindir. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bersalah.

"Lalu dia mengajakku kesini sebagai tempat kencan kami yang pertama. Saat itu aku sangat senang karena bisa datang ke tempat ini."

Bobby tetap diam

"Namun sekarang.. jika aku mengingatnya lagi.. aku sangat tersentuh... Kau tau mengapa?"

Bobby menundukkan wajahnya, ikut merasa sedih karena dia bisa mendengar kepahitan dan penyesalan dalam nada bicara yang sedang Mark gunakan.

"Disini.. tepat dibangku ini.. aku dan Jackson menunggu yang lain kembali karena Jackson terlalu takut untuk ikut bermain."

Entah mengapa mata Mark mulai berair, dia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit lebih tinggi kearah langit, berusaha menahan segala emosi yang datang bagaikan hujan karena menyadari bahwa ternyata **dia lebih menyesali kebodohannya yang terlambat mencintai Jackson dibandingkan memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Jackson**.

"Dan kau tau, Jiwon..."

 **Dan terlambat dalam mengerti arti dari setiap perlakuan yang Jackson berikan padanya.**

"Sebenarnya dia tidak suka tempat ini.. Tapi dia tidak pernah memberitahuku."

Saat itu Mark pikir Jackson hanya malu mengakuinya dan takut menjadi bahan ejekan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mungkin dia tau Jackson cinta padanya, namun dia baru mengerti apa itu cinta. Cinta adalah dimana kau rela melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai hanya untuk membahagiakan seseorang. Dulu Mark tidak mengerti, karena dia tidak tau apa itu cinta. Dulu, jika kau memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak dia suka, tanpa berpikir panjang dia akan menolaknya. Jika kau memintanya untuk menaruh payung diloker Jackson dan pulang kehujanan, tanpa berpikir panjang dia akan menolaknya.

Sekarang, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk Jackson. Karena sekarang dia sudah tau.. penglihatannya tentang cinta telah terbuka. Dan terbukanya penglihatan itu membuatnya melihat hal-hal lain dari sisi yang berbeda ;

"Namun sekarang aku tau, bahwa dia tidak mengatakannya karena dia tau.. Karena dia tau jika dia mengatakannya aku akan menolak pergi ke tempat ini dengannya."

"Dan hanya untuk menjaga perasaanku dan membuatku senang, dia menaiki roller coaster itu.." Mark menunjuk permainan _roller coaster_ yang tidak jauh dari pandangan mereka. Mark mengeluarkan tawaan kecil, walau begitu genangan air yang ada dimatanya sudah semakin bertambah.

"Saat dia turun, wajahnya sangat pucat.. seharusnya dia bilang.."

Bobby tetap diam, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa disituasi seperti ini.

"Seharusnya dia bilang agar aku tidak tambah menyesal, Jiwon.. Ini semua salahnya.." ujar Mark pelan, takut jika dia mengatakannya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih besar saja, matanya akan mengkhianatinya.

 **Dan jika saja dia mengerti dari awal.. dia pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada hari itu juga.**

"..."

 _Mark lets out a deep sigh. "The things he did for me..."_

" _I love him, Jiwon.. I love him.."_

Bobby ingin sekali menghidupkan kembali suasana, namun dia tidak pernah menghadapi situasi yang dialami oleh temannya otu, jadi dia tidak tau persis apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa kita pulang saja?" tanya Bobby. 'Jika kita terus disini kau akan terus seperti itu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

 _Good job, Bobby. Out of everything.._

"Sekarang?" Tanya Mark dengan kecewa, mengedipkan matanya berulang kali untuk mengusir air yang tergenang disana. Sejujurnya dia ingin sekali menghabiskan malam di tempat itu.

"Kita sudah menelusuri setiap tempat yang ada disini, hyung. Mau kemana lagi?"

"Tidak bisakah kita menghabiskan malam disini?" tanya Mark dengan suara pelan.

"Duduk disini? Sampai.." Bobby melihat jam tangannya, "Dua jam lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, kita masuki rumah hantu yang kita lewati tadi." Bobby pun berdiri.

Mark menggembungkan pipinya dan membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Bobby ke tempat yang paling tidak ingin dia masuki di dunia ini.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Mark menggenggam kemeja bagian belakang Bobby dengan kencang, merasa sedikit menyesal karena tidak memilih untuk pulang saja. Jika ada hal yang dia takuti selain petir di dunia ini, maka itu adalah kegelapan dan rumah hantu. Panggil dia _childish_ , dia tidak perduli!

"Hyung, aku mulai menyesali keputusanku untuk masuk kesini." Bisik Bobby.

 _Mark doesn't say anything, still trying to go up from his down and still trying to soothe himself and his aching chest. Usually he would freak out at such a place but he is too busy on soothing himself from the burst out earlier. Focusing on breathing to calm himself down is the most important thing to do at the moment._

"Hyung katakan sesuatu! Jika kau diam seperti itu aku semakin takut!"

Masih yang masih fokus dalam mengatur pernafasannya dan menenangkan diri, tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang terdengar dekat namun jauh.. suara yang sangat ia kenal.

" _Bisa tidak kalian diam? Aku sedang konsentrasi berusaha melihat jalan!"_

Mark berhenti ditempatnya dan otomatis membuat Bobby berhenti juga.

"Bobby apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" bisiknya.

"Hyung... Jangan membuatku takut seperti itu!"

"Maksudku.. bukan itu.. ada seseorang yang sedang bicara.."

"Hyung, disini banyak pengunjung, siapa maksudmu?"

"Aku.. aku mendengar.."

" _Ssshh! Jadi kemana kita harus pergi?"_

Jackson..

Mark yakin dia mendengar suara Jackson. Seakan terhipnotis, dia melepaskan genggamannya dari kemeja yang Bobby kenakan dan mencoba fokus mendengar dari arah mana suara itu berasal. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai-sampai dia kehilangan Bobby didalam rumah hantu itu. Dan seakan sudah mulai sadar dari hipnotisnya, dia pun panik.

Mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu merindukan Jackson. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu rindu sampai-sampai pikirannya bermain _trick_ dengannya.

Dia ingin meneriakkan nama Bobby namun suaranya berhenti ditenggorokkannya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja ada suatu cahaya hijau yang muncul dihadapannya. Dia membeku ditempat, tidak bergerak sedikitpun, tidak berkedip sekalipun bahkan tidak bernafas hingga ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya untuk mendekat ke sang pemilik tangan tersebut.

 **Bobb-...**

" _Jangan lepaskan tanganku lagi_ , aku disini."

 **...Jackson?**

 **..**

 **..**

Tangan itu terus mengiringnya dalam perjalanan sambil meraba-raba dalam kegelapan untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Jackson berada dihadapannya.

Jacksonnya..

 _He has never thought that he will ever be able to meet Jackson again in his life time, especially not in a place like this. His throat goes dry as he feels weak in the knees. He is seeing him after all these years.. Tears brimmed in his eyes as the flashes of their past come flowing over him._

Dia meremas baju belakang Jackson dengan erat, seakan tidak mau kehilangannya lagi. "Kau tidak pernah merasa takut saat menonton film horror, ada apa sekarang?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Mark merasa bersyukur berada ditempat yang gelap, karena tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat tangisannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Jackson kembali mengatakan sesuatu. "Makhluk itu tidak akan muncul lagi, jika aku salah kau bisa bersembunyi dibelakangku, aku akan melindungimu."

Jackson menariknya agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. "Apa kau masih takut?" tanya Jackson khawatir. "Jangan takut, aku akan membawamu keluar. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

"..."

"Hani ya? Kau tidak apa? Kau terus diam sejak tadi, apa kau lelah? Aku bisa menggendongmu.."

Mark mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat yang membuat genggamannya pada Jackson semakin kuat, sambil mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun karena satu isakan saja akan membuat seluruh dunia tau bahwa dia sedang menangis.

Suhu disana semakin lama semakin terasa dingin, Mark mendekatkan dirinya lagi dengan Jackson yang memang selalu memiliki suhu tubuh yang hangat. Jackson yang meyadari bahwa dia sedang kedinginan pun menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

Mark memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jackson, tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan setiap isakan yang seharusnya dia keluarkan. Dia masih tidak percaya Jackson ada dihadapannya, bahkan sedang memeluknya saat ini.

"Apa kau mau istirahat dulu?" bisik Jackson ditelinganya.

Dia sangat rindu mendengar suara itu... Suara yang selalu memenuhi harinya dulu..

"Siapa kau?" Tiba-tiba saja Jackson mendorong nya pelan dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Mark masih menundukkan wajahnya yang secara paksa dipisahkan dari bahu Jackson, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat, isakan demi isakan yang dia tahan mulai mengancam untuk keluar dari mulutnya, dia pun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kuat.

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menerangi wajahnya dari kegelapan, Mark tidak berani untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia malu tertangkap basah sedang menangis, dan dia masih belum berani untuk membiarkan Jackson menatap langsung ke matanya.

"...Mark?" Betapa terkejutnya Jackson saat melihat Mark didepannya. Namun rasa terkejutnya hilang saat dia melihat air mata yang terus mengalir dari wajah mantan kekasihnya itu.

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Mark, dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mark apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Entah mengapa, mungkin karena sudah ketahuan oleh Jackson, isakannya semakin sulit untuk ditahan. Oleh sebab itu dia membiarkannya, membiarkan mereka keluar dan menangis dengan kencang.

"Kau tak apa, Mark? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau tidak sengaja melukai dirimu didalam sana?" Melihat Mark yang terus menangis dan tak berkata satu patah katapun, Jackson mulai khawatir, dia membolak-balikan badan Mark dan meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya untuk melihat jika Mark mengerang kesakitan bila dia menekan suatu bagian tertentu atau mencari sobekan di pakaiannya. Saat tidak menemukan apa-apa, Jackson kembali menatap sesuatu yang dia anggap adalah wajah Mark, menunggu penjelasan.

Perlakuan Jackson yang mengkhawatirkannya malah membuatnya menangis lebih kencang. Mengetahui bahwa Jackson masih peduli dengannya membuatnya semakin sulit mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku- aku-" suara Mark terdengar serak, dia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun isakan yang keluar setiap dia mengatakan satu patah kata melarangnya.

...

Jackson merasakan sakit dihatinya mendengar mantan kekasihnya menangis seperti itu, dia yang teringat bahwa Mark sedang kedinginan pun melepaskan _coat_ yang dia kenakan dan membungkus badan Mark dengan itu.

"Sudah tahu kau gampang kedinginan, mengapa hanya memakai dua lapis pakaian?" ceramah Jackson.

...

...

"Mengapa kau masih menangis? Apa aku harus melepas jasku juga?" tanya Jackson saat Mark tak henti juga menangis.

Jackson pun melepaskan jasnya dan membungkus badan Mark lagi dengan itu, tidak perduli saat suhu dingin disana mulai menusuk tulangnya.

Mark menutup kedua matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya dan isakannya terdengar lebih keras lagi.

"Ya.." ucap Jackson lembut.

...

"Mark.. Berhentilah menangis.."

...

...

Jackson mendesah panjang, rasanya dia ingin sekali memeluk pria yang sedang menangis dihadapannya itu, dia ingin menenangkannya. Tapi dia tau dia tidak berada diposisi yang bisa melakukan hal itu, jadi dia hanya berdiri dan diam ditempat, menunggu sampai orang yang sangat ia rindukan itu berhenti menangis.

Saat air mata Mark sudah berhenti mengalir walau dia masih terisak-isak, Jackson memegang pergelangan tangannya dan kembali berjalan, Mark hanya membiarkan dirinya dituntun sambil mengusap matanya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Mark hanya mengikutinya seperti anak kecil yang mengikuti ayahnya dengan diam, isakannya terkadang masih terdengar. Jackson berusaha keras untuk tetap terlihat tenang, Mark yang dulu dia kenal masih tetap sama, dia masih terlihat _fragile_ seperti dulu dan membuat Jackson ingin sekali melindunginya. Tapi dunia mereka sudah berbeda dan Jackson tau itu, karena jika ada yang paling tidak bisa dibohongi di dunia ini, maka itu adalah takdir.

Mereka sudah berpisah, mereka sudah berpisah. Jackson terus mengatakan hal itu dalam hatinya berulang-ulang kali, mencoba untuk menampar hatinya yang tidak mau berkompromi dengan kenyataan yang terus menerus dinyatakan oleh otaknya.

* * *

terimakasih buat yang review.


	9. Chapter 5

ada yang bisa hitung berapa kali saya sebut kata _coffee shop_ di ff ini?

kkk~~ _coffee addict imnida_ , ada yang _coffee_ maniak sama kaya saya disini?

saya bisa tiga kali sehari ke starbucks jadi maklumin aja u n u

.

.

seperi biasa belum di _proofread_ , sesudah saya wisuda (?) pasti saya edit dan fix-in bahasa-nya.

* * *

.

.

" _Mark.. Hey.._ " Jackson mencoba menenangkan Mark yang masih terus menangis sambil memelukinya, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah _bench_ yang berada didekat _coffee shop_ di taman hiburan itu.

" _Mark.. what's wrong_?"

Jackson mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat setiap pengunjung yang berjalan melewati mereka memberinya tatapan tidak suka, seakan-akan Jackson lah yang membuat Mark menangis seperti ini dan menyalahkannya.

" _Mark everyone's staring.._ "

Mark tidak perduli dengan orang lain, yang dia pedulikan saat itu hanya Jackson. "Jackson.." panggil Mark lirih, kemudian memeluknya lebih erat lagi hingga dia sudah berada dipangkuan Jackson.

" _Yes? What is it_?"

"Jackson.."

" _Mark stop crying goddamnit_."

"Jackson.."

" _Alright, I understand. Stop crying_.. shush~~" Jackson menepuk-nepuk punggung Mark dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

 _No, you don't understand, Jackson_.

"Mark, aku sudah mulai kedinginan, berhenti membasahi kemejaku.." canda Jackson, berusaha membuat Mark merasa bersalah dan berhenti menangis

...

Jackson menghela nafasnya. " _Okay,_ kau boleh membasahi kemejaku sesukamu, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku membeli _coffee_ terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mati kedinginan."

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali.

" _Mark.. Gossh_! _What's going on with you_?"

Akhirnya setelah dibujuk selama beberapa menit, Mark baru mau melepaskan kedua tangannya yang terlingkar sangat erat di bahu Jackson.

Mark yang sedang di tinggal sendirian di _bench_ itu menatap Jackson yang tengah berlari kecil menuju _coffee shop_ untuk membeli minuman hangat untuk mereka berdua. Dari belakang, orang yang sedang ditatapnya itu tidak terlihat seperti orang yang dulu ia kenal sama sekali. Tubuhnya sangat berbentuk dan kekar, dia terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi sekarang. Dan rambut _blonde-_ nya yang tertata rapi itu membuatnya terlihat sangat _manly_.

Jackson sudah sangat berubah dalam waktu empat tahun, kini dia benar-benar terlihat seperti sosok Alpha yang dulu Mark impi-impikan. Jika Mark empat tahun yang lalu mengetahui bahwa Jackson akan berubah sedrastis ini, dia pasti akan menunggu dengan sabar dan tidak memutuskan Jackson.

Sedangkan Mark sendiri, dia masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu, tidak ada yang berubah. Terkecuali badannya yang mulai meninggi namun malah semakin mengecil.

Dia mengeratkan pelukan tumpukan kain yang terlilit ditubuhnya saat angin berhembus kearahnya, jubah dan jas milik Jackson masih bertengger ditubuhnya, Jackson menolak saat Mark ingin mengembalikannya.

Jackson kembali muncul di penglihatannya membawa dua _cup coffee_ ditangannya, Mark memperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama, rupanya wajahnya pun tampak sedikit berubah, kini dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan warna rambut barunya.

Jackson memberikan _coffee_ hangat permintaan Mark kepadanya sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Mark tentang Jackson, Mark menerimanya dan mengerutkan dahinya -seperti anak kecil yang diberikan sayuran daripada daging- saat melihat yang diberikan Jackson adalah coklat panas, bukan _coffee._

Mengerti arti dari kerutan di kening Mark, Jackson pun menjelaskan. "Aku mencium bau kafein dari mulutmu, tidak bagus jika meminum banyak _coffee_." Kemudian dia kembali duduk disamping Mark.

Mark tidak banyak tanya dan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Jackson lagi, Jackson yang sedang meminum minumanna pun tersedak akibat gerakan dadakan yang Mark lakukan.

Seakan tidak perduli dengan Jackson yang tersedak, Mark juga ikut meminum cairan coklat itu dan masih memilih untuk tetap diam, dia tidak mempercayai mulutnya untuk saat ini sampai beberapa saat kedepan.

"Bagaimana hidupmu?" tanya Jackson, membiarkan Mark menggeliat di pangkuannya untuk mencari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman.

Mark berpikir sejenak, bingung harus menjawab apa, sungguh. Apa dia harus jujur dan menjawab bahwa hidupnya penuh dengan penyesalan, atau 'itu akan lebih baik jika aku bersamamu', atau berbohong dan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja?

Jackson yang sangat mengerti Mark dapat mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Mark sedang berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Mark yang dia kenal memang selalu membutuhkan waktu untuk merangkai kata dan menjawab sebuah pertanyaan bahkan pertanyaan _simple_ sekalipun. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan meneguk _coffee_ -nya.

Mark pun memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab sama sekali.

" _But seriously though, what's wrong?_ "

Mark tidak menjawab dan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Jackson yang membuat Jackson terkejut dengan aksi dadakannya lagi.

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" Jackson _chuckles_.

"Hm.."

Sebenarnya Jackson hanya bercanda, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Mark akan merindukannya seperti dia merindukan Mark. Kekehannya terhenti saat Mark mengiyakan pertanyaannya yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung diantara mereka, Jackson hanya mendeham dan kembali meminum _coffee_ -nya.

...

...

...

...

" _Hey, what's going on there_?"

Jackson mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat Jaebum dan yang lainnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca sedang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

Jackson hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Mark?"

Hani terkejut saat Jaebum menyebut sebuah nama yang sangat dia ketahui siapa.

...

Disaat dia yakin..

...

Disaat dia yakin Jackson mulai mencintainya sepenuhnya..

...

Usaha yang sudah dia bangun bertahun-tahun, hancur berantakan.

...

Mark menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok Jaebum yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka serta sahabat Jackson yang lain, bersama dengan... "Bobby?"

"Mark, kau kemana saja! Aku pikir kau tersesat!"

"Uh.. Jaebum." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Mark, dia mencengkram bahu Jackson karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaebum tajam.

"Im Jae Bum." adalah cara Jackson memperingati Jaebum untuk tidak berbicara kasar pada mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa maksud nada bicaramu, kau pikir tempat ini milik ayahmu?" ujar Bobby tak kalah tajamnya, tersinggung dengan ucapan tajam Jaebum.

Jaebum tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mark, dia terus menatapnya dengan tajam, " _Well.. no. But would a friend's do_? Sahabatku memiliki saham mendominasi ditempat ini. Tempat yang sangat berarti baginya, tempat dimana dia pertama kali menyadari bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang pada akhirnya menghancurkan dunianya-"

"Im Jae Bum." peringatan kedua dari Jackson.

Jaebum pun diam, _he knows not to mess with Jackson_ karena seorang Jackson tidak akan memberikan peringatan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Hi Mark, aku mendengar banyak tentangmu.." sapa Hani yang sudah berada diujung air mata saat melihat Jackson dan Mark, terlebih lagi saat melihat pakaian Jackson bertengger di tubuh Mark dan melihat mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Dia tau semuanya akan berakhir. Cepat atau lambat.

"H-hi.." Mark tersenyum kaku.

"Apa kau berencana untuk duduk dipangkuan Jackson sampai besok, Mark?" sindir Jaebum.

"Uh.." Mark pun -dengan tidak ikhlas- berdiri dari pangkuan Jackson, dia memain-mainkan jemarinya sendiri mera benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaebum, orang yang dulu sangat baik dengannya.

"Jackson?" tanya Bobby terkejut. " _That.. dude is Jackson_?" Bobby menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Jackson. Pantas saja, pikir Bobby. Pantas saja Mark menempel dengannya seperti itu.

Jackson ikut berdiri lalu memperkenalkan Mark pada Hani. " _Hani as you know already, this is Mark._ _And Mark.._ "

Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya, juga merasa _nervous_ karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

" _This is Hani, my girlfriend_." lanjut Jackson.

Mark membulatkan kedua matanya, _girlfriend_?

Bobby mengusap wajahnya kasar melihat reaksi Mark yang sangat _obvious_ , semua orang bisa tau bahwa Mark merasa sangat kecewa hanya dengan melihatnya dengan sekilas saja. Dia tau ini semua pasti akan terjadi, mana mungkin Jackson masih _single_ setelah empat tahun. Hanya Mark lah cukup bodoh untuk tetap _single_.

"O-oh.."

" _Mark come on, we're going home._ " Bobby menarik tangan Mark dengan sedikit paksaan karena Mark memberontak, menolak utuk pergi bersamanya. Mark masih ingin berada disana, dia masih ingin bersama Jackson, panggil dia bodoh, dia tau itu, kau tidak perlu memberitahunya.

"Bobby.." Mark mencoba melepaskan pegangan Bobby yang kuat di tangannya, namun Bobby malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

Jackson tidak suka melihat Mark diperlakukan seperti itu, dia tidak merelakan putus dengan Mark untuk laki-laki yang sangat kasar seperti itu. Seharusnya Mark meninggalkannya untuk pria yang lebih baik darinya, bukan sebaliknya. Jackson pun akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan tentang alasan dibalik tangisan Mark tadi; _he has a violent boyfriend_.

" _Hey dude, get your hand off of him._ "

Bobby menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Jackson dengan heran. Seolah-olah bertanya 'Apa katamu?' dengan matanya.

" _I said get. your. hand. off. of. him._ " Jackson menggertakan giginya.

"Huh?"

" _Is that how you treat your boyfriend_?!"

O ow~ Bobby paham sekarang mengapa Jackson terlihat sangat marah, dia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum melihat Jackson yang bersikap _protective_ tehadap temannya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu jika aku memperlakukan kekasihku seperti apa? Dia kan kekasihku, bukan kekasihmu."

Mark membulatkan matanya mendengar lelucon Bobby. 'Apa dia bilang? Kekasihku?'

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka dengan wanita ini." Lanjut Bobby, menunjuk Hani dengan dagunya. "Ayo Mark, kita pulang.."

Mark masih menolak, temannya yang tidak tau diri ini tau benar betapa rindunya Mark kepada Jackson, bagaimana bisa diasekejam itu dan memaksa untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?

"Mark, dia sudah punya kekasih!" bisik Bobby ditelinga Mark, berusaha menyadarkan temannya yang bodoh itu.

"..."

Mark berhenti memberontak dan membiarkan Bobby menariknya. Dia melirik kearah seorang wanita yang Jackson kenalkan sebagai kekasihnya, wanita cantik dan seksi yang selalu idamkan dalam bayangannya persis seperti yang dia ceritakan pada Mark. Seketika Mark merasa kecil jika membandingkan dirinya dengan wanita itu, wanita itu punya segalanya yang Jackson inginkan. Mark pun menundukkan kepalanya.

Tetapi Jackson menarik tangannya yang lain.

"Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana denganmu."

Bobby tertawa mengejek, "Lalu dengan siapa? Denganmu?" Lalu menarik Mark lagi,

Usaha Bobby untuk menarik Mark dengannya sia-sia, karena tiba-tiba saja Jackson menarik Mark lebih kuat lagi yang membuat Mark berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Jika kau, melukai Mark sedikit saja.." ancam Jackson.

"Kapan kau berulang tahun?" tanya Bobby datar, berjalan mendekati Jackson dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Mark genggam, Mark pun menggenggamnya.

"Huh?" Jackson merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan _random_ yang diutarakan Bobby.

"Akan ku hadiahkan kaca." Mark melepaskan genggaman tangan Jackson dari tangannya saat Bobby menarik tangannya lagi dan bergegas menggeretnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

...

Setelah mereka pergi, Hani menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kearah Jackson. "Tsk tsk tsk Wang Jackson.." dia berkacak pinggang.

Tamatlah riwayatmu, Jackson hyung. Batin Yugyeom.

"Apa kau baru saja membiarkannya memelukmu?!"

 _Rest in Peace_ , hyung. Batin Bambam.

" _You fool, how many times should I told you!_ "

"Kau lihat kekasih barunya? _Bad ass_! Itu sebabnya dia meninggalkanmu, seharusnya kau sok jual mahal sedikit! Dasar bodoh, kalau begitu mana bisa kau mendapatkannya lagi?" omel Hani kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan sekelompok pria yang _jaw-dropped because of the sudden plot-twist_.

"..."

"..."

"..."

".Sudah ku katakan, wanita itu gila. Kau saja yang tidak percaya." Bisik Jaebum pada Jackson.

"Hani!" Mengabaikan bisikan bodoh sahabatnya, Jackson berlari mengejar Hani.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

.

"Aku bersumpah melihat kecemburuan dimatanya, Mark." seru Bobby karena Mark terus menolak untuk mempercayai sebuah fakta yang Bobby terus coba untuk utarakan dalam mendukung mosi debat mereka pagi itu. Dia mengambil toast yang baru saja Mark letakkan dimeja makan dan menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Jangan bodoh, Bobby." Mark duduk dan mengambil jatah sarapan paginya yang tertunda karena dia baru saja pulang dari kantor Jaebum untuk mengantarkan sesuatu.

"Kau bisa menuntutku jika aku salah. Dia masih mencintaimu, Mark."

Mark tidak mau membiarkan perkataan Bobby masuk ke otaknya dan membuatnya berharap, dia tidak mau menjadi ;ebih sakit saat harapannya hancur berkeping-keping suatu saat. terlebih lagi Jackson sudah punya kekasih.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih, Bobs."

"Kau pikir, jika dia mencintai kekasihnya, dia akan membiarkanmu duduk dipangkuannya bahkan saat kekasihnya datang bersama kami untuk menghampiri kalian? Apa dia mendorongmu dari pangkuannya saat Jaebum bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi?" argu Bobby, dia terus mengeluarkan _rebuttal-rebuttal_ untuk membantah setiap _oposisi statement_ yang Mark keluarkan.

Mark terdiam. Bobby ada benarnya juga.

.

"Aku memang tidak tau apa itu cinta, Mark. Tapi aku tidak bodoh." Lanjut Bobby.

.

* * *

.

.

Jackson menutup matanya sambil memijat-mijat keningnya dengan jemarinya, teringat kejadian semalam saat dia memaksakan dirinya pada Hani. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu, dia menyesali perbuatan bodohnya semalam. Dia terbawa emosi karena Hani terus menolaknya semalam, Hani tidak pernah menolaknya. Begitulah menurutnya, karena menurut Hani dia hanya melampiaskan kemarahannya karena melihat Mark dan kekasihnya.

Jackson melihat pita rambut Hani dilantainya yang tertinggal karena Hani terburu-buru pergi dengan emosi malam kemarin. Jackson meletakkan cangkir kopinya di sebuah meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan mengambil pita itu.

Dia mengamati benda berwarna merah jambu yang sedang berada ditelapak tangannya itu sebelum menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sekarang Hani sudah marah besar dengannya, bahkan memintanya untuk tidak menghubunginya lagi untuk sementara waktu.

" _Shit._ " Dia memijat-mijat keningnya lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan.."

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson yang sedang tidak berada di _mood_ yang baik pun terus melampiaskan emosinya (lagi) kepada karyawan dan rekan-rekan kerjanya, tidak terkecuali Yugyeom dan Bambam yang tanpa sengaja melakukan kesalahan dalam _meeting_ yang baru saja mereka hadiri.

"Apa kau tidak dengar?!" Kali ini Jaebum lah sasarannya. "Mereka meminta _designer_ yang men _design_ produk terakhir, temui dia dan jelaskan semuanya padanya!"

Jaebum mengasihani nasibnya yang sangat buruk saat ini, Jackson akan tambah marah jika dia memberitahu bahwa _designer_ yang dimaksud tidak bekerja dikantor tapi dirumahnya, apalagi jika dia tau bahwa _designer_ itu adalah seorang pria berkebangsaan Amerika yang dia rekrut secara sepihak tanpa memberitahu Jackson.

"Mengapa kau masih disini?!"

"Uh, sebenarnya.. sebenarnya.."

" _No talking, just go get him already we don't have time._ "

Jackson memijat keningnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi itu setelah Jaebum keluar dari ruangannya, dia mengambil gagang telepon yang berada disampingnya dan men- _dial_ ke ruang Bambam.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Bambam dengan suara pelan, masih merasa takut karena baru saja dimarahi hyung-nya itu di ruang rapat tadi.

"Apa kau sudah bisa menghubungi Hani?" tanya Jackson dengan penuh harapan, Bambam adalah makhluk kesayangan Hani di dunia ini, mungkin saja dia menghubunginya. Pikirnya.

"Hyung, kalau kekasihnya saja tidak bisa apalagi aku?"

Jackson mendesah dan menutup teleponnya dengan kasar, Dia tidak ingin kehilangan masa depannya hanya karena masa lalunya yang datang. Dia sudah punya Hani, Mark sudah punya lelaki lain, dia tidak yakin apa yang jadi masalahnya sekarang sehingga Hani melakukan ini semua. Tidak mungkin kan hanya karena dia memaksakan dirinya kepada Hani semalam?

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jaebum mengetuk pintu _flat_ milik Mark yang alamatnya diberitahu oleh supir pribadinya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melakukannya, mengingat bagaimana dia memperlakukan Mark kemarin malam tidak heran jika Mark akan menyuruhnya pergi dari rumahnya. Dia menempelkan dahinya di pintu itu, mengapa semua yang dia lakukan tidak pernah pergi ke arah yang benar dan selalu berakhir menyusahkan dirinya sendiri?

Dia hampir terjatuh kedepan saat pintu _flat_ itu terbuka, pengalamannya sebagai B-Boy _dancer_ yang sudah melatih _nerves_ -nyapun tidak mengecewakannya, dengan sigap dia kembali berdiri tegap menatap pria.. berambut hitam?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaebum.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu?"

"Sudahlah. Dimana Mark hyung?"

"Sedang mandi, tolong tunggu saja diluar." Ujar Bobby acuh sebelum kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Apa dia baru saja membanting pintu ini didepan wajahku?!" desisnya kesal.

Jika bukan karena Jackson yang mendesak dia tidak akan mau menunggu seperti seseorang yang mengemis sumbangan apalagi setelah diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Bobby. Setelah menendang-nendang pagar besi milik Mark untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya, sosok yang dia tunggu-tunggu pun keluar dari dalam rumahnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Jaebum? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jaebum membalikkan badannya dan melihat Mark dengan kedua mata yang sembab, mencoba untuk tidak merasa bersalah dengan mata yang sembab itu dia mendeham. "Kali ini aku yang mengantar pekerjaanmu, supirku sedang liburan.."

Mark mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi, "Aku sudah mengantarkan surat pengunduran diri tadi pagi-pagi sekali."

Jaebum membelalakan matanya. "Apa?"

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri."

"...Mengapa?"

"Bukankah kau tidak suka denganku?" tanya Mark tajam, mencoba mengingatkan Jaebum tentang perilakunya kepadanya semalam.

Jaebum _sighs_. "Ok, maafkan aku. Tapi hidup dan matiku ada ditanganmu sekarang, aku tau kau tidak setega itu dan membiarkanku-"

"Aku setega itu."

"Mark.. Jackson sangat marah padaku sekarang, dan dia sedang membutuhkanmu.."

Ekspresi wajah Mark melembut mendengar nama Jackson. Jackson membutuhkannya?

"Maksudku.. dia membutuhkan _designer_ yang men _design_ produk terakhir yang kami rilis, dan orang itu adalah kau." Tambah Jaebum saat melihat ekspresi wajah Mark yang penuh harapan, karena sebagaimanapun marahnya dia dengan Mark, dia tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu pada Mark yang nantinya akan membuat hatinya sakit.

Perasaan Mark yang sudah terbang tinggi dilangit tiba-tiba kehilangan sayapnya begitu saja dan membuatnya terjatuh kembali kedaratan. Tentu saja, Jackson kan sudah punya kekasih baru. Batin Mark.

"Aku tidak mau.."

"Mark.. _please_? Jika kau tidak mau melakukan ini semua untuk nyawaku, lakukan ini demi kesuksesan Jackson.." Jaebum menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon.

"Apa hubungannya ini semua dengan Jackson?"

"Kau akan tau nanti.."

"Baiklah. Aku siap-siap dulu.." pintu _flat_ itu tertutup tepat didepan wajah Jaebum untuk yang kedua kalinya.

...

"...Aku tidak percaya kesuksesan Jackson lebih penting dari nyawaku." Gumam Jaebum.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jackson membaringkan badannya di _couch_ yang berada diruangannya sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya dengan lembut, kepalanya terasa pusing karena ada banyak sekali yang harus dia pikirkan, mulai dari masalah kantor, kekasihnya yang masih merajuk, dan.. Mark. Pintu ruangannya diketuk dua kali sebelum dibuka oleh seseorang yang Jackson tebak adalah seorang Jaebum yang masih memiliki urusan dengannya.

"Jackson? Aku membawa _designer_ yang kau cari.."

"Hmm." Jawab Jackson, masih berbaring dan memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"Aku belum menjelaskan apa-apa padanya, aku pikir kau yang harus melakukannya." Jelas Jaebum ragu-ragu.

Jackson _sighs_. Dia hanya ingin istirahat saat ini. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar." Jackson bangkit duduk dan mengambil berkas hasil rapat pagi tadi dari meja kecil yang berada di samping _couch_ yang dia duduki.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Pamit Jaebum.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Duduk."

Patut lah Jaebum dengan perintah Jackson, dia duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Jackson dan meminta Mark untuk duduk juga.

Mark yang tidak pernah mendengar Jackson berbicara seperti itu –karena Jackson yang dia tau selalu berbicara dengan nada lembut- merasa sedikit canggung dan dengan ragu-ragu duduk disamping Jaebum.

Jackson akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Mark untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke mata milik Jaebum, meminta penjelasan.

"Uh.. sebenarnya Mark sudah bekerja disini selama seminggu atau lebih. Kau tidak pernah melihatnya karena aku menyuruhnya untuk melakukan pekerjaannya di rumahnya." Jelas Jaebum.

Jackson mendesah lagi, mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya lalu membanting berkas yang dia pegang ke meja yang membuat Mark tersentak.

" _Whatever_." Desis Jackson sebelum mengembalikan fokus matanya pada Mark. "Begini Mark, para investor ingin kau men _design_ seluruh produk yang akan dipamerkan di _fashion show_ mendatang, aku tau ini tiba-tiba tapi aku bisa meminta _designer_ yang lain untuk membantu mu. Jika ini semua berhasil, mungkin kau bisa naik jabatan, bisakah kau melakukan itu?" jelas Jackson tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Mark sekalipun.

Jaebum _gulps_. "Masalahnya Jackson, Mark sudah mengundurkan diri."

Jackson menatap Jaebum dengan tidak percaya. Berapa banyak lagi masalah yang akan datang dan menambah beban pikirannya. " _Oh my god, why don't you just kill me.._ " Dia mengubur kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya yang sedang bertengger di kedua pahanya.

"Maksudku membawanya kesini agar kau bisa membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal. Aku sudah melakukannya tapi dia tidak mau."

Jackson mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Jaebum. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bisa melakukannya saat kau tidak bisa?"

 _Somehow_ , hati Mark sedikit sakit mendengar pertanyaan Jackson barusan. Jackson berkata seakan-akan dirinya tidak memiliki peranan penting dalam pengambilan keputusan yang akan Mark lakukan. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Mark bahkan rela melompat terjun ke Sungai Han jika dia minta?

"Aku akan melakukannya." Mark berhasil menarik perhatian kedua pria lain yang ada diruangan itu dengan _statement_ -nya.

"..."

" _Well.._ kalau begitu mulailah bekerja sekarang. Jaebum akan mengantarkanmu keruangan kerjamu. Aku sedang sibuk, kalian bisa keluar sekarang."

"Jackson.. bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Menurut Mark sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya, hal yang Bobby katakan padanya pagi tadi.

Namun tidak menurut Jackson. "Aku sedang sibuk, nanti saja."

Jackson kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terganggu; memijat-mijat kepalanya yang sakit.

Jaebum mengarahkan Mark untuk ikut dengannya yang dituruti oleh Mark, mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pelan menuju ke ruangan yang akan Mark tempati sebagai ruang kerjanya.

"Jackson sedang banyak pikiran, mohon dimaklumi." Ucap Jaebum sebelum membuka pintu ruangan Mark. "Ini ruanganmu, jika kau butuh bantuan _designer_ lain angkat saja gagang telepon dimeja itu dan tekan nomor apa saja. Itu akan menghubungkanmu dengan rekan kerjamu. Tapi jangan tekan nomor satu, nomor satu akan menghubungkanmu dengan Jackson. Jangan pernah menghubunginya jika itu bukanlah hal yang sangat amat teramat penting, dia tidak begitu suka diganggu saat jam kerja." Jelas Jaebum panjang lebar.

Mark hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Jaebum memutarkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Mark.

"Oh ya, Jaebum.."

Jaebum menoleh.

"Mengapa Jackson terlihat begitu.. banyak pikiran?" tanya Mark dengan ragu, dia tau dia tidak punya hak untuk bertanya seperti itu.

"Kekasihnya meninggalkannya, dia pikir kalian masih berhubungan."

"..."

"Tapi kami tidak-"

"Siapapun yang melihat caramu memeluknya semalam akan berpikir seperti itu." Ujar Jaebum untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya sendiri.

Kini semakin banyak hal yang harus Mark tambah di dalam daftar permintaan maafnya pada Jackson. Bukan hanya merusak masa lalunya, Mark pun sudah merusak masa depannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan Jackson untuk minta maaf.

Pantas saja Jackson terlihat begitu murung, sepertinya Jackson benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya.. pikir Mark. Dia pernah berada diposisi itu, dimana Jackson benar-benar mencintainya. Dia masih belum rela mengetahui bahwa sudah ada orang yang menggantikan posisinya. Posisi yang sebenarnya dia buang sendiri.

Dia mengetuk pintu itu pelan, lalu membukanya dengan perlahan. Jackson masih diposisi yang sama dengan sebelumnya, membuat Mark semakin merasa bersalah atas tindakan ceroboh yang dia lakukan semalam.

"Jackson-" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jackson sudah memotongnya.

" _Which part of 'I am busy' did you not get?_ "

"...A-aku.."

" _Get out_."

"...Jackson-"

" _And which part of 'GET OUT' did you not get_?!" Jackson meninggikan nada suaranya.

Mark hampir menangis disitu dan saat itu juga, Jackson tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Memperlakukannya seakan-akan dia bukan siapa-siapa, tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi.. dia memang bukan siapa-siapanya Jackson kan? Dia pun keluar dari sana dengan berat hati.

.

xxxxxxx

Jackson mendesah saat mendengar pintunya tertutup dengan pelan, melihat Mark adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini. Melihat Mark semakin membuat kepalanya pusing karena membuatnya ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia murung karena Hani atau karena Mark yang meninggalkannya demi pria lain yang memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik dan bahkan membuatnya menangis?

Pagi tadi dia yakin bahwa alasannya adalah Hani namun setelah melihat Mark dihadapannya bersama Jaebum, dia tidak yakin lagi. Semakin banyak lah hal yang harus dia pikirkan. Dia tidak bisa begini terus. Dia harus segera mengambil keputusan, dia harus segera bertekad untuk melupakan masa lalunya dan fokus dengan masa depannya.

Dia terus melakukan hal itu (re; berbaring, memijat kepala dan berpikir.) sampai cuaca sudah mulai gelap dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang. Dia bangkit dengan berat hati dan mengambil _coat_ -nya yang dia gantung di lemari arsip di ruangannya. Dia memegang _coat_ itu lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya, bertanya-tanya apa Hani akan muncul saat makan malam nanti? Tapi tidak mungkin, mengingat sifat Hani yang keras kepala, dia akan menjauhi segala aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan Jackson, termasuk acara makan malam rutin mereka.

Jackson mendesah lagi dan menutup pintu ruangannya, saat dia membalikkan badannya dia mendapatkan Mark tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Mark." Jackson pergi begitu saja.

Namun Mark tidak menyerah, dia mengejar Jackson dan terus meminta waktunya sebentar saja untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang Mark anggap penting. Mark tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Jackson pergi begitu saja.

Melihat Mark yang begitu persisten, Jackson pun luluh, Mark yang dia kenal tidak pernah sepersisten itu. Dia pun menerima ajakan Mark untuk pergi makan malam dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

xxxxx

Maka disinilah mereka, di sebuah kedai makanan kaki lima sedang menyantap ramen. Belum ada yang berani memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka, Jackson masih menunggu Mark membuka pembicaraan, sedangkan Mark masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara.

Mark merasa gelisah dikursinya, sejujurnya dia berharap Jackson akan membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Bukankah Jackson selalu begitu? Dia melirik Jackson sekilas, wajah Jackson terlihat begitu serius walau dia sedang menyantap makanannya. Kemana wajah lucunya yang dulu?

'Bukankah Jackson yang seperti ini yang kau inginkan dulu, Mark?' hati nuraninya bicara.

Mark mengaku, memang benar. Memang benar dia dulu menginginkan Jackson yang seperti ini. Lalu mengapa Mark terkejut saat mendengar nada bicara Jackson yang kasar? Mengapa dia terkejut saat Jackson menaikkan nada suaranya? Mengapa dia takut melihat ekspresi wajah Jackson yang serius?

Bukankah sosok seperti ini yang kau damba-dambakan? Tanyanya dalam hatinya.

"Jackson, aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Aku Mark saat Jackon tidak juga membantunya mengangkat atmosfir yang canggung diantara mereka. Sepertinya Jackson melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jackson acuh, dia masih asik menyantap ramennya.

"Aku dengar kau dan kekasihmu bertengkar karena ku.."

Jackson menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak mengangkat sumpitnya. "Itu bukan salahmu." Ujarnya sebelum kembali mengangkat sumpitnya dan melahap ramen yang terapit diantaranya.

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin minta maaf karena telah menyakiti hatimu empat tahun lalu."

Jackson berusaha untuk bersikap normal, dia mengambil tissue untuk mengelap bibirnya, mendorong mangkuknya kesamping dan menganggukan kepalanya sekali. "Juga bukan salahmu."

Mark meletakkan sumpitnya dimeja, merasa Jackson tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Dia menghabiskan waktu empat tahun terakhir bersama penyesalan dan kejadian itu terlihat sangat sepele dimata Jackson. "Aku serius, Jackson."

"Aku juga serius, Mark." Jackson mengangkat gelas yang ada dihadapannya dan meneguk cairan mineral yang ada didalam gelas itu.

"Aku menyesal Jackson.."

Jackson diam, menunggu Mark untuk melanjutkan perkataannya dan mengelap bibirnya lagi dengan _tissue_ yang dia kenakan sebelumnya.

"Seharusnya aku mendengar perkataan orang-orang, bahwa kau harus memilih orang yang mencintaimu dan bukan yang kau cintai.."

"..."

"Aku menyesal Jackson.. dan aku sungguh ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku."

"..."

.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan ku kesempatan lain?" pinta Mark lirih. Dia tahu dia terdengar menyedihkan, mengemis pada Jackson untuk menerimanya kembali setelah menyakiti hatinya. Orang lain akan berpikir bahwa dia gila dan tidak tau malu. Namun ini adalah kesempatan satu-satunya yang dia miliki, hubungan Jackson dan kekasihnya sedang bermasalah, dan Jackson masih mencintainya. Mungkin saja masih ada harapan baginya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang dia lakukan pada Jackson dan untuk kembali menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dicintai Jackson.

Jackson menggenggam erat gelas yang berada digenggamannya, berpikir betapa egoisnya Mark untuk berpikir seharusnya dia mempertahankannya hanya karena dia mencintai Mark, hanya karena kekasih barunya yang dia cintai itu terus menyakitinya dan terus membuatnya menangis.

"Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu." Jeda sedetik. "Aku harap kita tidak akan membicarakan tentang hal ini lagi di masa depan, jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan kurasa masalahnya sudah beres sekarang." Jackson berdiri dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja yang mereka gunakan.

"Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu yang terakhir, sebelumnya aku bingung Mark, namun terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Aku akan memilih orang yang mencintaiku, bukan orang yang ku cintai." Ujarnya lalu berputar, meninggalkan Mark yang sudah diujung tangisan sendirian.

Mark menatap kepergian Jackson dengan pandangan nanar, dia menghapus air matanya yang terjatuh dipipinya. "Mengapa kau menangis, Mark? Bukankah kau sebenarnya sudah tau bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu Mark tidak pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

next chap last chap ;)

review?

ini ditranslate buru-buru karena liburnya baru hari ini, mohon dimaklumi. kapan-kapan saya post yang versi original d aff / ao3, kalau mood tapi.

.

sebelumnya pengen berterimakasih sama **okta, adetikaaaaa, tiffy, minnie, bom, alan, pmslidgaf, 852636** , yang udah review dari awal chap sampai sekarang.

sama buat **Lovewang** yang terus maksa update dihari libur (kemarin sebenernya gak mau update, tapi karena di paksa anak ini... hahaha (3)

buat **Jell-ssi, ciandys, none, RapGodBobby, hanbinlievable, come and get it got7** , sama **hellenac** juga buat review" manis nya! :)

.

.

.

:)


	10. Chapter 6

bener-bener belum di proofread sama sekali! ini buru-buru karena rencananya update minggu depan! (berhubung chap terakhir aku pikir agak lama updatenya tapi berhubung banyak yang review :c kalau gak salah terakhir masih 150an sekarang udah 200an :c)

.

.

DAN SMUT OHMYGOD7

.

smutnya aku coba untuk sesopan mungkin bahasanya (u/n/u)

.

tolong jangan dibaca bagi yang gak minta, yang baca yang minta aja. hingg~~

dan.. lame smut omg.

.

.

why are y'all doing this to me! creys

.

.

maklumi kalau ada kesalahan :

.

* * *

.

.

.

Acara _fashion show_ berhasil digelar walau Jackson menerima banyak komentar dari para investor yang kecewa karena Jackson tidak menggunakan _designer_ yang mereka inginkan. Meskipun begitu _fashion show_ berjalan dengan lancar dan Jackson juga menerima banyak pujian dari para tamu dan _pengamat_ fashion yang datang.

Jackson tengah bersantai dan berbaring di tempat tidur Hani, tidak ikut bergabung dengan _after-party_ bersama yang lain karena _mood_ -nya yang masih kurang bagus sehabis menerima kritikan tajam dari para investor yang kecewa dengannya.

Hani keluar dari _washroom_ -nya dengan mengenakan _bathrobe_ sambil mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk, dia mengkerutkan dahinya saat melihat Jackson sedang berbaring santai di kasurnya.

Jackson merasakan sebuah tatapan tajam yang menusuk tubuhnya, walau begitu dia berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan dengan polosnya terus memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak menghubungiku lagi?"

"Untuk sementara." Lanjut Jackson, melengkapi kalimat Hani.

"Maksudku dengan sementara adalah tiga bulan atau lebih, ini masih sebulan."

"Aku kan tidak menghubungimu?Aku menemuimu." Ujar Jackson dengan penekanan pada kata menemui.

Hani sighs, membiarkan Jackson bersantai di kasurnya dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan karena dia tau benar bahwa kekasihnya ini sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya.

"Mengapa kau datang kemari?" Dia duduk di bagian sebelah tempat tidurnya yang tidak ditempati oleh Jackson, menatap Jackson dengan tatapan yang menjeritkan kata lelah. Dia tidak mau lebih terjerumus saat dia tau dengan jelas bahwa hubungannya dengan Jackson akan berakhir cepat atau lambat dan dia lebih memilih untuk mengakhirinya lebih awal.

"Untuk apa lagi? Aku merindukanmu." Jackson mencoba memeluk Hani namun Hani menepis kedua tangannya. "Kau lihat!? Ini alasan mengapa aku memaksakan diri padamu saat itu!"

Hani menghela nafasnya. "Bailklah, maafkan aku." Permintaan maafnya membuat ekspresi wajah Jackson melembut seketika, lalu dia membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hani.

"Kau tidak bicara dengan Mark?" Hani mengelus-elus lembut rambut Jackson, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

" _About_?" tanya Jackson yang terdengar tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibawa Hani.

"Hubungan kalian? Apa lagi?"

"Rupanya Jaebum benar, kau ini gila. Mana ada kekasih sepertimu? Yang memaksa kekasihnya untuk meninggalkannya demi mantan kekasihnya?!"

Hani hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

" _We did_." Jawab Jackson, jika dia tidak menjawab maka kekasihnya itu tidak akan berhenti bertanya dan terus mengganggunya atau akan mendiamkannya sampai dia menjawab.

"Lalu?" Hani menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ tempat tidurnya, merasa benar-benar lelah.

Kali ini Jackson yang menghela nafasnya, menatap kosong langit-langit di kamar Hani dan menerawang kembali ke suatu malam satu bulan yang lalu. Mengingat kembali kejadian itu, dia ingin sekali memberi dirinya tepuk tangan yang besar karena sudah ber- _acting_ begitu kuat dan tidak jatuh dalam sebuah godaan yang bernama Mark Tuan yang menawarkannya sebuah surga.

"Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia meminta kesempatan yang lain hanya karena kekasihnya yang _violent_. Dia bilang seharusnya dia memilih orang yang mencintainya dan bukan yang dia cintai, dia egois, Hani."

Jackson tidak berencana mengeluarkan kalimat itu, inilah kelemahannya saat bersama dengan Hani, dia akan berujung menceritakan apapun dengan jujur seperti yang dia lakukan dulu saat berterus terang pada Hani bahwa dia masih mencintai Mark tepat setelah memintanya menjadi kekasihnya.

"Selain itu aku tidak bisa egois dan meninggalkanmu.." tambah Jackson.

"Kau pikir dia egois?"

Jackson menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Jackson menatap Hani dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau egois dan meninggalkanku?" tanya Hani yang menatap kembali mata Jackson yang menatap matanya.

Jackson masih menatap Hani dengan tatapan bingungnya. Apa sebenarnya yang kekasihnya coba katakan?

"Itu jika kau melihatnya di satu sisi, Jackson. Coba lihat dari sisi yang lain."

"..."

Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak untuk mendengar penjelasan Hani. Karena sebagaimanapun tidak mengertinya dia tentang apa yang Hani coba katakan dia yakin dia tidak mau mendengarnya. Jadi dia menutup kedua mata dan telinganya.

"Jangan katakan apapun! Jangan gunakan bakatmu sebagai pengacara dan _debater_ hebat hanya untuk membalikkan sebuah fakta yang aku sendiri pun tau pasti akan membuatku berpikir lebih keras lagi tentang apa yang sudah ku putuskan!"

"Jackson! Dengar aku.." Hani mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Jackson yang menutup kedua telinganya namun tidak berhasil. "Jackson! Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mendengarkan perkataanku!"

...

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu, keputusan masih ada ditanganmu.."

...

 _She sighs again_. "Jika kau berpikir Mark egois karena memilih orang yang mencintainya, bagaimana denganmu yang memilihku?"

"..."

"Dunia punya dua kutub, Jackson. Setiap hal memiliki arti yang berbeda di setiap sudut pandang, mungkin disisi lain kau tidak egois karena memikirkan perasaanku, namun di sisi lain kau juga egois karena memilihku."

...

"Kau percaya dengan pepatah itu? Yang mengatakan kau harus memilih orang yang mencintaimu dan bukan yang kau cintai?"

...

"Di satu sisi itu benar, Jackson. Namun di sisi lain itu salah."

...

"Kau juga tega memilihku dan membiarkan orang yang kau cintai menderita? Pepatah itu hanya berlaku jika orang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan orang lain, Jackson."

...

"Apa Mark bahagia dengan kekasihnya?"

...

...

Jackson _sighs then_ , membuka matanya dan menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya yang mungkin benar-benar sudah gila. "Lalu, jika aku bersamanya, apa aku bahagia? Apa dia bahagia? Dia tidak mencintaiku, Hani."

"Setidaknya dia tidak akan terluka jika bersamamu."

"Dan mengorbankan kebahagianku sendiri?"

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Jackson. Kau bahagia bersamanya, walau dia tidak mencintaimu, kau masih bahagia kan? Sama seperti dulu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Orang yang kau cintai itu dia, Jackson.. Bukan aku, jadi jangan pikirkan perasaanku."

...

Keheningan menyelimuti sepasang kekasih itu seolah kau bahkan bisa mendengar suara sebuah jarum yang jatuh ke lantai. Jackson diam, memikirkan kembali keputusan yang sudah dia buat dengan keras. Memang benar, dia tidak tega melihat Mark menderita diperlakukan seenaknya oleh kekasihnya. Memang benar, walaupun Mark tidak mencintainya dia masih bahagia asal dia berada disamping Mark. Dan memang benar, orang yang dia cintai adalah Mark Tuan, bukan Hani.

Tapi bagaimana jika dia gagal membuat Mark merasa puas dan membuat Mark meninggalkannya lagi? Sebenarnya alasan Jackson menolak Mark adalah karena dia takut dia akan mengecewakan Mark lagi. Dia tidak tau persis sosok seperti apa yang Mark cari-cari dan jika saja dia tau, dia rela mengubah dirinya menjadi orang lain hanya untuk memuaskannya.

Dan jika hal yang ditakutinya terjadi, jika Mark meninggalkannya lagi.. dia tidak akan bisa menahan perasaan patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya... Ada sangat banyak hal yang dia takuti..

Suara _handphone_ -nya yang berdering membuyarkan pikirannya, nomor yang tidak dikenal tertera di layar _handphone_ -nya itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"Jackson? Bisakah kau datang ke bar _xxx_?" tanya orang disebrang sana tanpa basa-basi.

"Siapa ini? Untuk apa?"

"Aku Bobby."

Raut wajah Jackson berubah masam mendengar nama itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?" tanyanya getir.

"Itu tidak penting. Bisakah kau datang sekarang? Mark membuat kekacauan disini, dia menolak untuk diajak pulang."

Kini raut wajah Jackson berubah marah, dia menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Tidak bisakah kau mengurus kekasihmu dengan benar?!"

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Tidak usah banyak bicara! Kau bisa datang atau tidak itu saja!"

Jackson mematikan sambungan mereka dan bangkit dari kasur Hani, dengan kesal bergegas berjalan keluar rumah itu.

"Ada apa Jacks?" Hani berlari kecil, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ku jelaskan nanti." Jawabnya datar sambil memakai sepatunya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Jackson menarik leher Hani untuk mendekatinya dan mengecup kening wanita itu sebelum berlari keluar.

Hani menatap kepergian Jackson dengan nanar. Dia tidak bodoh, dia tau 'kekasih' yang dimaksud Jackson sebelumnya adalah Mark. Jackson tidak akan semarah itu jika itu tidak berkaitan dengan Mark. Sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya, pikir Hani.

.

Tidak lama kemudian _handphone_ -nya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dia membukanya.

 _To : Hani_

 _From: JB_

 _Bobby baru saja meminta nomor Jackson melalui Bambam._

 _Jika kau butuh sebuah hiburan hubungi aku, walaupun kita tidak akur aku tetap peduli dengan perasaanmu._

 _._

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Let me go!"

Sudah lebih sebulan sejak Mark bertemu dan berbicara dengan Jackson pada malam itu. Mark tidak pernah lagi muncul di perusahaan Jackson semenjak hari yang memalukan baginya itu, pekerjaan yang seharusnya Mark kerjakan pun dilimpahkan kepada Bambam dan Yugyeom yang diterima dengan setengah hati oleh mereka karena pekerjaan mereka bertambah dua kali lipat lebih banyak.

Jackson maupun Jaebum pun tidak datang untuk mencarinya meskipun mereka tau alamat rumahnya, dan itu membuatnya lebih sakit lagi karena Jackson seakan-akan tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan ketidak-hadirannya.

Semenjak hari itu juga Mark kembali ke kebiasaan buruknya dulu yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang Kim Jiwon. Dia menghabiskan waktunya setiap malam di sebuah bar, berharap air alkohol itu bisa membawa hanyut segala ingatannya tentang Jackson. Tentu saja tidak, air alkohol itu tidak bisa menghapuskan Jackson dari ingatannya walau hanya untuk sementara sekalipun. Air itu hanya bisa meringankan rasa sakit di hatinya saja.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya jika dia sudah mulai minum, bahkan tidak Bobby sekalipun yang terus memohon kepadanya untuk berhenti. Tawaran Bobby yang sudah putus asa untuk minum hanya sekali dalam dua hari saja pun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Mark. Dan seminggu yang lalu Bobby bersumpah untuk tidak akan memperdulikan Mark lagi saat Mark menolak diajak pulang dan memilih untuk menginap di _bar_ , _but who was he kidding? Because here he is, sitting beside his friend –or best friend now because he gives a neptune fudge- pleading his friend to stop drinking because it's already his twenty something shot._

"Mark, ini masih belum larut dan kau sudah semabuk ini?" tanya Bobby, suaranya penuh dengan kekecewaan, kecewa dengan temannya yang tidak bisa berpikir dewasa dan malah menghancurkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Beritahu aku apa yang harus ku lakukan, Jiwon..."

Bobby hanya merespon dengan sebuah desahan panjang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa.." Mark menarik nafasnya panjang. "Rasanya sudah tidak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup."

"Mark! Itu berlebihan!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan.. Rasanya semua yang ku lakukan hanya akan berakhir sia-sia dan tidak ada gunanya.." Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengus. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana menggambarkan perasaanku dengan kat-kata."

"Kau hanya patah hati, Mark. Tidak lama lagi kau akan kembali seperti semula dan akan baik-baik saja." Sebenarnya Bobby sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan perkataannya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku sudah menghabiskan empat tahun seperti ini, dan akan menghabiskan empat tahun yang lain dan yang lain lagi seperti ini. Kau tidak mengerti, Jiwon.." Mark membaringkan kepalanya di meja bar itu, merasa kepalanya sudah merasa berat.

" _Then make me_! Aku tidak mengerti hal apapun selain kau yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini! Gunakan akal sehatmu! Apa kau pikir dengan seperti ini kau bisa mendapatkan Jackson kembali? Berpikirlah layaknya seorang dewasa, Mark Tuan!" Bobby menggebuk-gebuk meja bar didepan wajah Mark, meluapkan emosinya,

Mark mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Bobby dengan tatapan benci. Dia paling tidak suka saat orang-orang mengatainya kekanak-kanakan, terlebih lagi jika orang itu lebih muda darinya. Dia pun mendorong tubuh Bobby hingga Bobby terhuyung kebelakang hampir terjatuh, "Jackson tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku kekanak-kanakan!" dan pria berebangsaan Amerika itu pun menangis tanpa malu. Ya~ namanya saja orang mabuk.

" _Fuck._ " Bobby mengumpat pelan saat dia sadar bahwa dia baru saja menusuk Mark di bagian paling sensitifnya. " _I'm sorry_." Bobby mencoba mendekati Mark tapi sebelum dia melangkah lebih dekat lagi, Mark melempar gelas minumannya kearahnya dan menarik perhatian si _bartender_.

."Mark, _you're drunk. We need to go home_." Bobby mengangkat tangannya sebelum Mark melemparkan hal lain lagi kearahnya

"Tidak!"

"Maaf tuan, pertama kau belum membayar, kedua kau membuat keributan disini jadi tolong pergi sebelum kami menggunakan kekerasan." Sang _bartender_ angkat bicara.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Sebelum kami menggunakan kekerasan tolong pergilah." Ujar _bartender_ itu lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak!"

 _Bartender_ yang memiliki badan cukup proporsional itu pun kehilangan kesabarannya dan dengan paksa menarik tangan Mark namun Mark tetap bersikeras untuk tinggal dan memberontak.

"Hey lepaskan tangan temanku!" gertak Bobby.

"AH!" rintih Mark saat tangannya dicengkram sangat kuat oleh sebuah tangan lain yang mencoba menggeretnya.

 _Bartender_ itu pun melepaskan cengkramannya saat mendengar Mark berteriak kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja meninggalkan bekas memar di tangan mulus milik pria yang sedang merintih kesakitan itu.

Bobby mendesah, tidak ada cara lain lagi. Dia harus menghubungi Jackson..

.

.

.

Jackson dengan terburu-buru menerobos masuk kedalam bar yang Bobby beritahu. Dia terus memaksa menembus masuk melewati lautan manusia yang menghalangi jalannya hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dia cari, sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya dan tengah meronta-ronta, menolak Bobby yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Sosok itu terlihat begitu _fragile_ , membuat Jackson ingin sekali memeluk dan melindunginya dari setiap orang. Jackson melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati pria itu.

"Mark.."

Mark mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sosok baru yang mencoba mendekatinya. "Aku tidak mau pulang!" seru Mark pada Jackson yang wajahnya tidak bisa dia lihat dengan jelas karena kadar alkohol dalam dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Mark, ini aku.." Mark _flinches when Jackson tries to touch him._

" _Go away_!"

Jackson _flinches_." _Baby.. it's me. It's just me_." Jackson kini sudah berada tepat didepan Mark tanpa disakiti sekalipun oleh Mark seperti yang dia lakukan pada Bobby.

Bobby mendengus tidak terima. Setidaknya Jackson harus merasakan cakaran Mark baru dia bisa merasa diperlakukan dengan adil.

Dengan lembut, Jackson memijat-mijat leher bagian belakang Mark, kebiasaan lama yang sering dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Mark jika dia panik atau gugup.

.

Dan Mark sangat ingat sentuhan itu.

.

"Jackson?" ujarnya pelan.

" _Yes, baby.. I'm here.. Calm down, no one's gonna hurt you_."

"Jackson.." Mark memegang tangan Jackson erat. " _They are forcing me to go home_!" Mark _whines_ , masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, mengadu pada Jackson apa saja yang Bobby dan para _bartenders_ disana lakukan padanya.

"Lihat apa yang dia lakukan padaku.." Mark menunjuk seorang bartender lalu menunjukkan lengannya yang kesakitan karena ditarik dengan paksa.

" _You_!" Jackson menggertakkan giginya dan menatap tajam _bartender_ yang Mark tunjuk, pelaku dari luka memar yang ada di tangan Mark.

"Dia belum membayar dan memecahkan gelas kami." _Bartender_ yang dimaksud membela diri.

"Dia masih belum selesai minum mengapa harus bayar dulu!" Protes Bobby membela temannya. "Dan gelas yang dipecahkan hanya satu!"

Dengan penuh amarah, Jackson mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil lembaran tebal uang dolar dari dompetnya sebelum menamparkannya ke wajah sang _bartender_. Lalu dia memasukkan dompetnya lagi dan kembali fokus ke tujuannya datang kesana.

Jackson memegang kedua pipi Mark dan mengelus-elus pipi itu lembut dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Ayo pulang?"

Mark menggeleng pelan.

" _Wae._.?"

"Aku benci rumahku.. Aku selalu merasa kesepian disana, jika aku merasa kesepian aku selalu memikirkanmu, jika aku memikirkanmu aku selalu merasa sedih, aku selalu menangis jika aku sedih." Mark menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

" _Alright_ , kalau begitu ayo ke rumahku?" ajak Jackson.

"Apa aku tidak akan merasa kesepian jika aku dirumahmu?" tanya Mark dengan lugu.

Sakit. Hati Jackson sakit melihat Mark seperti ini. ".. _You won't_."

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Mark mencoba berdiri namun kakinya mengkhianatinya, jika bukan Jackson yang segera menangkapnya pasti dia sudah terjatuh menabrak lantai.

Jackson mengangkat tubuh Mark yang terasa ringan ditangannya, membawanya keluar dari bar menuju mobilnya dengan bantuan Bobby yang membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk mereka agar Jackson bisa membaringkan Mark di dalam.

Bobby dengan hati-hati menutup kembali pintunya saat Jackson selesai membaringkan Mark agar Mark tidak merasa terganggu. "Dia sudah seperti ini sejak sebulan yang lalu." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Raut wajah Jackson berubah dari terkejut, menyesal, marah, dan kemudian melembut. " _I'll take care of him, thanks dude._ "

"Jangan hubungi aku sebelum kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jackson sedang membuat coklat panas untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk Mark yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya, Bobby bilang Mark belum mengonsumsi apapun dan itu tidak baik untuk perutnya yang diasupi alkohol dengan perut kosong. Setidaknya dengan meminum coklat panas perutnya tidak akan bermasalah besok pagi, pikir Jackson.

Jackson membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja yang ada di samping _bed_ nya lalu menggoyang pelan tubuh Mark.

"Mark, _wake up_."

Dengan perlahan Mark membuka matanya yang tertutup. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu dan masih sedikit mabuk karena kadar alkohol yang dia konsumsi terlalu tinggi untuk hilang secepat itu. Sesaat dia membuka matanya dan melihat Jackson yang sedang memegang segelas besar coklat panas, saat itu pula dia mulai menangis seperti anak kecil.

Jackson _groans_ , "Kau minum sebanyak apa?" Kemudian meletakkan kembali gelas yang dia pegang ke atas meja.

"Apa kau mau mandi terlebih dahulu?" Mandi adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Mark kembali ke akalnya.

Tidak menerima jawaban sama sekali, Jackson menarik tangan Mark lembut dan menggiringnya ke _bathroom_ yang berada di kamarnya. Jackson mengatur suhu air _bathtube_ -nya agar Mark bisa mandi dengan air hangat karena suhu udara disana sangat dingin.

Jackson juga membantu Mark membuka bajunya karena Mark yang masih sedikit mabuk itu kesulitan untuk membukanya. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah selesai dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia bantu, Jackson keluar dan menunggu Mark selesai berbasuh sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Dia berencana untuk istirahat sejenak..

Tapi dia tertidur.

.

.

xxxxx

.

.

Jackson terbangun mendengar suara isakan seseorang, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang Mark Tuan sedang duduk membelakanginya di sebuah sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dicelah lutut dan dadanya. Coklat panas yang sebelumnya dia siapkan masih berada dimeja, belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Dia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri pria berambut merah itu, dia menepuk bahunya pelan yang membuat pria itu terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya merah dan bengkak, menandakan dia sudah menangis cukup lama. Jackson pun duduk didepan Mark, membiarkan Mark menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan berhenti menangis sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

Mark menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, merasa malu menangis didepan Jackson untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah kejadian di taman hiburan yang lalu. Mengatur pernafasannya kembali dia meletakkan kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit berat di tangannya yang terlipat diatas lututnya.

" _Why are you doing this to yourself_?" tanya Jackson, suaranya masih serak karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat, dan Jackson juga tidak yakin jika Mark mau menjawab dan membicarakan masalahnya atau tidak. Oleh sebab itu dia lebih memilih diam.

Tapi kemudian Mark menjawab dengan pelan ;

"Aku hanya ingin menghapus namamu dari pikiranku walaupun hanya untuk sementara. Alkohol adalah jalan satu-satunya." suaranya tidak kalah seraknya dengan suara Jackson akibat menangis terlalu lama.

,,,

"Aku memang bodoh, Jackson.." Mark kembali bicara, suaranya terdengar begitu jauh. Seakan dia hanya bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Jackson masih memilih untuk diam, dia tau Mark belum selesai bicara.

"Aku memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja karena seorang pria yang menarik perhatianku secara fisik hanya untuk menyesalinya beberapa saat kemudian... Maafkan aku.."

Jackson menundukkan kepalanya, teringat kembali ke masa lalu.

"Saat kencan pertama kami di sebuah _restaurant_ yang aku pikirkan hanya dirimu dan bagaimana manisnya kau memperlakukan ku." _He says dreamily._

...

"Aku menerima pesan darinya saat hujan turun, tapi yang terlewat dipikiranku adalah betapa manisnya dirimu saat kau meninggalkan payungmu di lokerku." _He says dreamily._

...

"Aku sedang ketakutan saat petir mengganggu tidurku tapi yang aku ingat hanya kau yang selalu rela datang walau hujan turun sangat deras untuk menenangkanku." _He says dreamily._

...

"Aku sedang bersama temannya namun yang aku pikirkan hanyalah kau dan teman-temanmu."

...

...

"Aku sedang mengencaninya tapi semua yang ku pikirkan hanyalah tentang dirimu.."

Airmata kembali turun dari dua buah mata indahnya dan membasahi pipinya. Dia berpikir bahwa dia harus mengeluarkan semuanya untuk meringankan beban dihatinya. Dia harus membuat Jackson mengerti betapa besarnya hal ini baginya, betapa berpengaruhnya keputusan bodoh yang dulu dia buat dalam hidupnya dan membuatnya hidup penuh dengan penyesalan. Dia juga harus membuat Jackson mengerti bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh dengan tulus ingin meminta maaf dengan Jackson.

"Aku sedang mengencaninya tapi aku malah jatuh cinta padamu." Lanjut Mark, suaranya bergetar.

...

Jackson mengangkat kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Mungkin ini sepele bagimu, Jackson. Tapi aku menghabiskan hidupku dalam penyesalan karena ini. Aku tau ini semua tidak penting bagimu, namun tolong dengarkan aku.."

Jackson mendengarkannya..

"Aku sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena begitu bodoh untuk melepaskanmu begitu saja, karena tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik saat kita masih bersama. _And because I fell in love with you right when you fell out of love._ "

Jackson masih menatap Mark tidak percaya.

"Saat kita bertemu malam itu, aku tidak bisa menutupi rasa rindu dan emosiku yang kutahan selama empat tahun... betapa bodohnya aku saat berpikir kau belum punya kekasih.." satu isakan lolos dari mulutnya,

Air mata Mark mengalir lebih deras lagi karena hatinya masih terasa sakit. Dia pikir dengan meluapkan semuanya, hatinya akan merasa lebih baik, lalu mengapa seperti ini?

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Jackson.." bisik Mark, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus airmatanya dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Mengapa rasanya sangat sakit?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin sekali marah.. marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku yang membuat diriku seperti ini. Dan aku juga marah kepada siapapun diatas sana yang mengatur waktu, mengapa kau harus jatuh cinta terlalu awal dan aku harus jatuh cinta terlalu terlambat?" Dia mengelap air matanya dengan bajunya karena jari-jarinya pun sudah tidak cukup untuk menghapus mereka.

Mark menutup wajahnya dan menangis dengan kencang. Menyerah untuk menghapus jejak air mata dari wajahnya, dan lelah untuk menahan airmatanya karena walau ditahanpun mereka tetap keluar. Dia tidak berbohong saat dia berkata dia marah. Dia sangat marah. Jika memukuli dirinya sendiri bisa mengubah keadaan dia pasti sudah melakukannya sejak dulu.

Dia benar-benar marah pada dirinya sampai-sampai dia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan terus minum walaupun tubuhnya sudah menolak. Dia begitu marah hingga dia jarang menyentuh makanan yang disiapkan Bobby untuknya. Itu semua dilakukannya hanya untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Mark-"

"Aku menyesal, Jackson.. aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf."

"Kau tidak bersalah, Mark.."

"Maafkan aku, Jackson.. Aku tidak berharap kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi, aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

"Mark-" Jackson mencoba untuk memberitau Mark bahwa dia tidak menyalahkan Mark sama sekali, namun Mark terus memotongnya.

"Tolong maafkan aku.."

"Mark Tuan-"

"Mungkin jika kau memaafkanku aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.."

Jackson sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia menarik tengkuk Mark dan melumat bibir manis itu dengan lembut untuk membuatnya diam. Dia sudah tidak tega melihat pria yang sangat dia sayangi itu terus menangis dan menyalahkan diri seperti itu. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Mark -juga tidak ada balasan darinya- Jackson memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, Jackson menarik bibir bagian bawah milik Mark dengan giginya dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Dia menatap mata Mark yang menatapnya kembali dengan tatapan kosong, mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah pria yang sekalipun, sedetikpun tidak pernah berhenti dia cintai. Lalu kedua tangan itu turun ke bahunya, _he gives them a squeeze_ sebelum dia menarik Mark kedalam pelukannya.

Jackson menempelkan hidung dan juga bibir tebalnya nya tepat di tengkuk leher Mark. Saat mendengar satu isakan yang keluar dari bibir Mark lagi dia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya diatas kulit putih itu dan membuat Mark menggigit bibirnya gemas saat merasakan sensasi aneh dari aktivitas yang Jackson lakukan dilehernya.

Dengan mata tertutup, Jackson menghisap kuat bagian leher yang sedang dia ciumi hingga sebuah tanda kemerahan muncul disana.

"J-Jacksonn~"

Jackson terus menciumi dan menelusuri leher putih yang sekarang sudah menjadi candunya itu lalu beralih sebentar untuk menciumi telinga bagian belakang Mark dan berhasil mendapatkan sebuah erangan pelan darinya. Bibirnya turun perlahan meninggalkan satu kecupan disetiap area yang bibirnya lewati saat menuju leher bagian depan Mark. Dia membuat lumatan-lumatan dileher depan itu yang sontak membuat Mark mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memberikan Jackson akses lebih.

Jackson mengangkat pria dihadapannya dengan mudah tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia membawanya menuju meja terdekat karena jarak mereka dengan kasurnya terlalu jauh bagi Jackson saat itu. Dia merebahkan tubuh itu pelan-pelan diatas meja kerjanya. Jackson memandangi wajah Mark yang sudah kemerahan karena perbuatan yang dia lakukan padanya, lalu mengalihkan matanya ke bekas kemerahan yang dia tinggalkan dileher Mark.

"Jackson.." panggil Mark dengan suara lembut tapi seakan menggoda.

Tanpa ragu Jackson langsung menarik tangan Mark untuk membuatnya duduk, kemudian mencium ganas bibir tipis milik Mark. Tangannya yang semula hanya memeluk tubuh ramping itu pun mulai menyusup kedalam bajunya dan bergerilya. Tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggang Mark untuk menjaganya tetap aman.

Permintaan maaf, penyesalan, rasa cinta dan semua yang ingin disampaikan Mark, dia sampaikan dengan ciuman yang dia berikan kembali pada Jackson. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram bahu Jackson dengan erat. Tanpa sadar mulai meneteskan air mata lagi, karena dia bisa merasakan hal yang sama yang Jackson tuangkan dalam ciumannya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang memainkan _nipple_ -nya, Mark pun meremas kembali bahu milik Jackson dengan sedikit keras.

"J..Jackson.." keluh Mark dalam ciuman mereka.

"Hmm.." jawab Jackson yang masih terus melumati bibir Mark dan memainkan _nipple_ Mark yang membuat Mark terus menggeliat didekapannya.

"J..Jack- ah.." Mark mengerang saat merasakan _nipple_ -nya dicubit dengan lembut oleh Jackson.

Sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan libidonya, Jackson pun menarik bibirnya dari bibir Mark dan melucuti pakaian Mark dan melempar pakaiannya ke sembarang tempat. Mata besar milik Jackson menatap lekat mata indah Mark yang sedang tersengal-sengal mencoba untuk menenangkan nafasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Jackson melebarkan kaki Mark dan melingkarkan kaki Mark di pinggangnya, lalu menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang sudah menegang yang masih tertutup kain. Dengan itu saja, Mark sudah kewalahan dengan sensasi lain yang baru dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Dia melenguhkan nama Jackson berkali-kali saat Jackson memperkuat tekanan kejantanannya terhadap kejantanan milik Mark.

Jackson membuka bajunya ditengah-tengah aktivitas mereka, Mark spontan menjelajahi tangannya di atas _abs_ milik Jackson yang membuatnya kembali melenguh saat merasakan dada keras milik Jackson itu ditangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Mark merasakan sesuatu di perut bagian bawahnya, seakan sesuatu itu akan segera keluar dari kejantanannya. Menyadari tubuh Mark yang menegang Jackson tau bahwa Mark akan segera keluar, dia pun mengeraskan dan mempercepat tekanan yang kejantananya berikan ke kejantanan milik Mark dan sontak membuat Mark membalikkan kedua bola matanya.

"Jacksoonn! A-ahhh aku.." Jackson terus menggesekkan kejantannan mereka dengan kuat hingga dia mendengar Mark menjeritkan namanya.

Mark yang mulai merasa lelahpun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh bagian depan milik Jackson. Dia menutup matanya dan sedikit lagi sudah akan berada di alam mimpi jika dia tidak merasakan Jackson membuka tali pinggang yang dia kenakan. Mark membuka kembali matanya dan mendapatkan Jackson tengah berusaha membuka celana _jeans_ ketat-nya dan pakaian dalamnya secara bersamaan.

Jackson juga melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan tidak sabar dia membuka celananya dan pakaian dalamnya, menunjukkan kejantananya yang masih menegang karena belum sempat mencapai klimaksnya. Tanpa aba-aba dia mulai memasukkannya kedalam _hole_ Mark dengan perlahan tanpa mempersiapkan Mark terlebih dahulu.

"J-Jackson.. _you are too big to fit in_.." _Mark cries out_ sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa kesakitan saat Jackson memaksa masuk kedalamnya.

"Shussh~ _It'll feel good soon_." Jackson mengerang pelan saat merasakan betapa ketatnya dan hangatnya bagian dalam Mark yang sedang dia paksa memberikan jalan bagi kejantanannya.

"Hhngg... AHH." rintih Mark kesakitan saat Jackson sudah sepenuhnya berada didalamnya.

Sambil menunggu Mark beradaptasi dengan ukuran besarnya didalamnya, dia kembali memainkan _nipple_ Mark untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa sakit dibawah sana. Dan itu sukses membuat Mark melupakan rasa sakitnya dan fokus dengan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan dari permainan Jackson di _nipple_ -nya.

Mark melenguh saat Jackson menekan keras ibu jarinya diatas _nipple_ -nya dan mencubit-cubit _nipple_ -nya yang lain. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jackson karena tubuhnya sudah lemas akibat sensasi-sensasi nikmat yang dia rasakan, tanpa dia sadari pun kejantanannya sudah kembali menegang.

Melihat Mark yang sudah hilang dalam kenikmatan yang dia berikan dan terus melenguh, Jackson _tests the water_ dan menggerakkan pinggangnya sekali. Saat menerima lenguhan yang lain dari Mark yang meyakinkan Jackson bahwa dia sudah siap, Jackson pun menarik kejantanannya hingga hampir sepenuhnya keluar lalu mendorongnya kembali kedalam.

"Nggghh..." Mark pun memeluk erat leher Jackson dan tidak sengaja menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Jackson.

Setelah memberikan satu kecupan manis di leher bagian belakang Mark, Jackson mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk _hole_ milik Mark secara perlahan.

"Aaah! Ja-Jacksonngh.."

Mendengar suara-suara yang dihasilkan oleh Mark semakin membuat Jackson terangsang dan memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan semakin kencang dan kuat, dan tentunya kembali menerima erangan yang kuat dari Mark juga.

Mark melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan Jackson menusuk satu titik nikmatnya, "JACKSOON!" teriaknya.

Jackson yang paham benar titik apa yang baru saja dia tekan dengan _junior-_ nya terus mengarahkan dorongan pinggangnya ke titik itu yang membuat Mark kewalahan dan terus mengeluarkan erangan-erangan tanpa henti serta sesekali memanggil-manggil nama Jackson yang sedang memuja-muja tubuhnya.

"Aaah.. aahh.. ahhh.. ahhh." Erang Mark disetiap gerakan yang Jackson lakukan. "Jacksooonn... Jacksonnggh.."

Setiap lenguhan yang Mark keluarkan membuat Jackson semakin gila dan mempercepat gerakannya, tidak memperdulikan punggungnya yang terus disiksa oleh kuku-kuku jemari milik Mark.

" _Fuck,_ Mark Tuan!" Jackson _growls_ , merasakan sensasi yang sama yang Mark rasakan karena Mark meremas kejantannya dengan kuat.

"Jackson _.. I'm close.. so closee_.." Mark _lets out a sob_ , kenikmatan yang dia rasakan saat ini sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi, dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan tanpa disadari ikut menggoyangkan pinggangnya. Namun meja yang sedang dia duduki menjadi penghalang nafsunya yang berusaha untuk membantu Jackson dalam mempercepat pertemuan ujung juniornya dengan titik kenikmatan Mark yang terus dia siksa. Hal itu membuat Mark frustasi dan merengek, dia ingin ikut memuaskan nafsunya dan merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Shussh.. baby..." Jackson yang mengerti arti dari rengekan Mark, mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuat meja yang Mark duduki ikut bergerak.

"Hhhnngg! Nnggghh..." Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dibahu Jackson dan memeluk lehernya semakin erat, dia merasa dirinya akan meledak saat itu juga. "JACKSONNN!" teriak Mark saat dia benar-benar meledak dan mengeluarkan cairan putih untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" _Fuck_! Ahh.." erang Jackson saat Mark meremas kejantanannya lebih kuat lagi, dia terus menarik keluar dan masuk kejantanannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Mark, mengeluarkan jus-nya kedalam _hole_ milik Mark.

"Nngh.." Mark melenguh saat merasakan _junior_ Jackson menembakkan cairan didalam _hole_ -nya.

Setelah beberapa saat _and after_ _coming down from his high_ , Jackson menggendong Mark ke kasurnya dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati seakan-akan pria berambut merah itu terbuat dari kaca dan bisa pecah kapan saja. Dia berbaring disampingnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat, tidak perduli betapa kotornya mereka dan tidak ambil pusing untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka yang lengket.

Walau sudah tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka, Mark tetap mencoba lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jackson. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jackson dan melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Jackson dengan kuat.

Jackson mengelus-elus rambut lembut Mark dengan penuh kasih sayang. Melihat Mark yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tadi membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri juga. Dia berjanji tidak akan membuat pria yang dicintainya itu bersedih lagi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan setetes airmata pun mengalir di pipinya. Dia bersumpah untuk membuat Mark Tuan bahagia _and to make it up to him for making him cry_.

" _I love you too, Mark. More than anything._ " bisiknya di telinga Mark yang sudah hampir terlelap dipelukannya.

' _I love you too Jackson.._

 _both you..._

 _and your white love..'_

 _._

 _._

END

.

* * *

.

gak berani di baca ulang soalnya chapter terakhir gak tau kenapa, jadi maklumi aja ya kalo aneh smut-nya hikss

.

terimakasih buat kalian yang udah favorite / follow / review fic ini. aku pikir cuma sedikit yang bakal minat tapi ternyata..

.

berhubung ini chap terakhir toloong buat semua silent reader, review~~~

.

thanks to :

MMahlynda, 852626, okta, adetikaaa, Alan582, tiffythequeen, Lovewang, Jell-ssi, hellenac, Minnie330, bom, jqv, ciandys, pmslidgaf, markiepooh, come and get it got7, got7butlost14, lilmarkson, hanbinlievable, shashabb, igotwangjackson, RapGodBobby, soojx, arsmind, none, Marksong7, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, JBmoi, cheribeau.

.

.

.

.

:)


	11. EPILOGUE

buat yang salah paham kalo cerita ini sebelumnya belum end, saya tekankan ff ini udah end.

yang temen saya maksud pas review ini ff belum end soalnya bagian Hani x JB saya cut, berhubung gak terlalu penting dan males trans-nya. xixi

.

.

.

* * *

i.

Mark membuka matanya hanya untuk menutupnya lagi karena sinar matahari yang begitu terang menerangi ruangan dimana dia tertidur. Setelah beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang mengagetkan kedua matanya dia melepaskan tangan Jackson yang melingkar ditubuhnya dengan perlahan. Berhasil melepaskan tangan kekar itu dari tubuhnya, dia berdiri dan mulai memunguti pakaian-pakaian mererka berdua yang berserakan dilantai lalu melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

Dengan cepat, dia berjalan menuju toilet karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak enak naik dari bagian paling bawah perutnya dan kini sudah berada dikerongkongannya. Dia membuka tutup closetnya kemudian memuntahkan semua makanan yang dia santap pada malam sebelumnya.

Mark mengelap mulutnya dengan pergelangan tangannya kemudian berdiri untuk menutup pintu toilet itu. Dengan lunglai dia berjalan menuju bathtub lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah tidak memakai apa-apa. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran bathtub dan mendongak menatap langit-langit. Tangan kanan Mark mengambil botol sabun cair yang ada disisi kanannya lalu menuangkannya ke dalam bathtub sampai bathtub itu dipenuhi dengan busa-busa. Dia pun membasuh tubuhnya.

Setelah sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi dia pun pergi keluar kamar, menuruni anak-anak tangga dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Dia berkacak pinggang melihat bahan-bahan makanan yang ada dihadapannya, merasa bingung ingin membuatkan apa untuk sarapan Jackson. Segala jenis makanan yang muncul dipikirannya membuatnya merasa mual kembali. Tanpa ambil pusing dia memilih untuk membuatkan pancake dan sirup madu saja.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar milik Jackson melingkar di pinggang kecilnya yang sontak membuatnya terkejut. Jackson hanya tersenyum kecil dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher putih milik Mark yang kini sudah penuh tanda-tanda merah berkat ulahnya semalam.

"Morning." Ujar Jackson dengan suara seraknya yang seksi –ini murni pendapat Mark–.

"Morning.."

"Apa yang istriku lakukan pagi-pagi sekali? Sejak menjadi seorang istri kau bangun lebih awal dari biasanya." Goda Jackson.

Tidak. Mereka belum menikah. Mereka hanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan Jackson suka menyebut Mark sebagai istrinya. Mark tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan hal itu dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah menjalani hidup seperti pasangan suami istri yang sah. Kata 'istriku' dan 'suamiku' sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga mereka, begitupula di telinga teman-teman mereka.

"Berhentilah menggodaku." Wajah Mark sudah merah seperti tomat berkat ulah suaminya yang memang hobi menggodanya.

Jackson menyukai reaksi yang dia dapatkan dari Mark dan memutuskan untuk menggodanya lebih lanjut. Dia mengelus pinggang bagian belakang istrinya itu, dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Apa tidak sakit? Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam?"

Jackson pikir wajah Mark tidak bisa lebih merah lagi dan dia salah. Wajah Mark sekarang sudah menjadi dua kali lipat lebih merah. Dia tertawa kecil lalu mengecup pipi Mark yang sudah sangat merah itu.

.

.

* * *

ii.

Mark merasa tersiksa sejak beberapa hari ini, tubuhnya merasa lemas dan rasa mual serta pusing terus menguasai dirinya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding toilet yang berada di kantornya. Sejak kembali kedalam pelukan Jackson, Mark memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja di perusahaannya untuk membantu Jackson yang disambut hangat oleh para investor yang selalu memojokkan Jackson setelah acara fashion show yang lalu.

Mark baru saja memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja dilahapnya pada jam makan siang tadi. Mark bahkan sudah tidak kaget lagi, hal ini selalu terjadi setiap hari.

"Mark hyung? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Bambam yang baru saja masuk ke toilet karena khawatir dengan keadaan Mark.

"Hyung kau pucat sekali!" Seru Bambam.

Yugyeom yang mendengar seruan Bambam ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Dia terkejut saat melihat Mark yang sedang duduk dilantai dengan mata tertutup dan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Hyung, tunggu disini biar aku panggilkan Jackson hyung."

Mark melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menolak untuk memberitahu Jackson. Belakangan ini Jackson banyak kerjaan dan sedikit sibuk, Mark tidak mau mengganggunya dan menambahkan beban pikirannya jika dia tahu Mark sedang tidak enak badan. Namun sudah terlambat, Yugyeom sudah berlari keluar dari toilet menuju ruangan Jackson dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tidak lama kemudian Jackson datang dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat panik dan khawatir. Dengan sigap, dia mengangkat tubuh Mark dan membawanya ke sofa yang berada di ruangan kerja Mark.

"Mark, kau kenapa?" tanya Jackson setelah membaringkan badan Mark di sofa tersebut.

"Aku hanya lelah, Jacks." Jawab Mark lemah.

"Apa kau sakit? Dimana yang sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa-"

"Yugyeom, ambilkan segelas air." Perintah Jackson pada temannya yang paling muda.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja." Yugyeom yang hendak mengambil segelas air memutar badannya kembali.

"Apa kau yakin?" Jackson mengelus lembut pipi Mark dengan ibu jarinya.

Mark mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah.." Jackson mengangkat tubuh Mark lagi lalu duduk di sofa itu. Dia meletakkan kepala Mark ditengkuk dimana leher dan pundaknya bertemu kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. "Tidurlah."

Mark tersenyum dan tertidur.

.

.

* * *

iii.

Keadaan Mark memburuk. Kali ini dia bahkan belum selesai menyantap makanannya dan perutnya sudah mulai memberontak, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti makan dan mengeluarkan kembali semua makanan yang baru saja dilahapnya. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai hinggap dipikirannya. Apa dia mengidap suatu penyakit yang mematikan? Apa dia akan segera mati? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jackson?

Melihat Mark yang berlari terburu-buru kearah toilet membuat Jackson mengikutinya dari belakang. Jackson melihat Mark memuntahkan semua yang ada diperutnya dengan khawatir. "Mark, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jackson, dia berjongkok disebelah Mark dan mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut.

Setelah selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya, Mark merobohkan tubuhnya yang lemas kearah Jackson. Jackson melingkarkan satu tangannya ke tubuh Mark untuk menjaganya agar tidak jatuh lalu mengelap mulut Mark dan membersihkannya dengan tissue basah yang ada di toilet dengan tangannya yang lain. "Mengapa kau sangat keras kepala?! Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk periksa ke dokter!"

Mark merengut mendengar bentakan Jackson dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jackson dengan manja. Kepalanya sedang sakit dan tubuhnya terasa lemas, dia ingin Jackson memanjakannya bukan memarahinya.

Jackson mendesah melihat Mark yang merengut kemudian membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Dengan hati-hati, Jackson mengangkat tubuh lemas Mark dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Mark hanya diam karena kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dia hanya ingin segera berbaring di ranjangnya dan tidur didalam dekapan Jackson.

Jackson membaringkan tubuh yang terlihat fragile itu dengah perlahan diatas ranjang mereka. Mark menarik kain pakaian yang dia kenakan, secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk berbaring disampingnya dan Jackson memenuhi keinginannya.

Mark mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jackson sampai kedua hidung mereka bertabrakan. Jackson mengecup bibir Mark yang terlihat sangat kering itu untuk membuatnya kembali lembab.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kita ke rumah sakit besok." Tegas Jackson.

.

.

* * *

iv.

"Selamat tuan, anda sedang mengandung,"

Mark menatap dokter yang berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seakan-akan dokter itu baru saja memberitahunya bahwa matahari itu berwarna merah muda dan bukan kuning.

"Apa anda tidak merasa senang?" senyuman yang menyebalkan itu tidak pernah hilang dari wajah sang dokter dan membuat Mark sedikit kesal. Ayolah, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda. Dia datang kesana setelah melewati waktu yang sangat melelahkan di toilet. Ini menyangkut hidup dan matinya.

Bahkan dia rela pergi sendirian tanpa Jackson yang tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak

Mark menunggu sang dokter untuk mengatakan " _April Fools_! " _Caught you!"_ atau semacamnya karena jujur, jika ini semua hanya lelucon Mark bersumpah akan memberi dokter itu sebuah tinjuan.

Tapi kata-kata itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulut sang dokter.

Melihat keseriusan dari wajah sang dokter, Mark membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _male-carrier_. Dia tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan seberuntung itu.

Dia tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan memberitahu Jackson.

.

.

xxxx.

.

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu menginginkan seorang anak."

Mark menghentikan langkahan kecil kakinya, senyuman yang tersimpul diwajahnya menghilang. Dia berencana ingin mengagetkan Jackson lalu memberitahunya kabar baik yang baru saja dia dapat. Namun nampaknya kabar itu bukan sebuah kabar baik lagi..

"Hm, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya.." lanjut Jackson yang sedang berteleponan dengan seseorang.

Ekspresi wajah Mark yang sebelumnya sangat cerah berubah menjadi gelap. Dia memutar balik badannya dan langsung naik menuju kamar yang dia tempati bersama Jackson.

Jika sebelumnya Mark merasa sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jackson, kini yang dia rasakan hanya rasa takut. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung berbaring di ranjangnya.

Jackson tidak menginginkan seorang anak.

Bagaimana jika Jackson tau bahwa dia sedang mengandung anaknya?

Dia tidak mau Jackson meninggalkannya.

Tapi dia juga tidak mau menyingkirkan anak mereka.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Mark?" panggil Jackson dari arah pintu. " _Baby_ , apa kau sudah tidur?"

"..."

Jackson berjalan menghampiri Mark karena merasa heran dengan sikapnya, biasanya Mark akan menyambutnya dengan sebuah ciuman jika salah satu dari mereka baru saja pulang. " _Baby_?" Jackson menunduk untuk mengecup dahi Mark lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jackson lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut merah milik Mark.

"Jackson.."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana jika aku hamil?"

...

Jackson diam sejenak, hingga akhirnya semua kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi pada Mark terkumpul di kepalanya seperti sebuah _puzzle_ yang sudah berhasil disusun dengan rapi.

"Apa kau hamil?"

Mark mengangkat kepalanya dengan rasa takut untuk menatap mata Jackson. "Bagaimana jika aku hamil? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Apa kau gila?" Jackson tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Mark dengan sangat erat. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Tidak.. Aku baru kembali dari rumah sakit..."

" _Oh my god_ , Mark Tuan. Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Jackson menghujani wajah Mark dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut, sekaligus menghapuskan keraguan dan rasa takut yang sebelumnya Mark rasakan.

"Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapanmu, kau bilang kau tidak mau punya anak..."

Jackson mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa kau menguping percakapanku dan Ibuku?"

Mark mengangguk.

Jackson tersenyum manis, "Ibuku menanyakan apa aku ingin menikahi gadis lain." Jackson mengusap-usap pipi Mark dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. "Untuk mempunyai keturunan.. Jadi aku bilang aku tidak mau mempunyai anak. Tentu saja aku mau punya anak, tapi jika punya anak berarti aku harus menikah lagi.. Aku lebih baik tidak punya keturunan sama sekali."

Mark tersentuh, kali ini dia yang menghujani wajah Jackson dengan kecupan-kecupan manis. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jackson.."

Jackson hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku tau."

Mark memutar badannya membelakangi Jackson dan bergeser untuk memberikan tempat untuk Jackson berbaring. Jackson dengan otomatis berbaring dibelakangnya. Mark mendekatkan punggungnya lebih dekat lagi ke dada bidang milik Jackson, menyuruh Jackson untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Jackson secara otomatis memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. _No words needed_.

Mark sudah tidak sabar menanti kedatangan anak mereka. Dia membayangkan bermain bersama anaknya di sebuah kolam dan di taman. Dia juga membayangkan membacakan dongeng dimalam hari untuk anaknya. Serta mengantarkannya ke sekolah saat anaknya sudah tumbuh besar.

Jackson mengangkat kepalanya sekilas untuk melihat apakah Mark sudah tertidur atau belum karena istrinya itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata sama sekali. Melihat senyuman di wajah istrinya yang sedang melamun membuatnua tersenyum juga, dia mengecup pelan kepala bagian atas Mark dengan lembut dan bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Mark menggumam. "Hmm.." jeda satu detik. "Aku sedang membayangkan bermain air dengan anak kita di kolam- Jackson! Bukankah itu bagus jika kita punya kolam berenang? Aku selalu memimpikan memiliki sebuah kolam berenang di lantai dua rumahku!" ujar Mark dengan antusias.

"Lantai dua? _Indoor_?" tanya Jackson, amused.

"Hmm, rumah impianku sederhana saja. Aku ingin rumah yang sangaaat luas, dua tingkat." Mark terkikih. "Dan sebuah taman di _rooftop_ , di halaman rumah juga harus ada tamannya, tapi tidak akan seluas taman yang ada di _rooftop_.. Bayangkan saja, mobilmu banyak sekali, pasti tamanku akan habis dimakan garasi! Dan lapangan bola basket mu! Hufftt tamanku harus di _rooftop_!" ujar Mark seakan-akan mereka benar-benar akan membangun rumah seperti itu.

"Itu namanya bukan rumah, Mark. Itu _mansion_." Jackson chuckles.

"Biar saja. Jika mengkhayal tidak usah tanggung-tanggung, Jackson."

.

.

* * *

v.

Kehamilan Mark sudah memasuki empat bulan, dokter juga memberitahu mereka bahwa janin mereka sangat sehat.

Empat bulan belakangan ini adalah hari-hari yang paling melelahkan bagi Jackson. Bagaimana tidak? ...

...

"Aku ingin _chicken_!"

" _Baby_ , semua toko _chicken_ sudah tutup tengah malam begini." Jackson tidak berbohong. Dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dia tidak pernah mencari-cari alasan jika Mark meminta hal-hal yang aneh. Semua toko chicken memang sudah tutup setelah jam 12 malam.

"Apa kau tidak mau pizza saja? Pizza buka 24 jam.." bujuk Jackson.

"Tidak, bayi kita mau _chicken_ , Jackson!"

Jackson mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Mark selalu meminta hal-hal yang aneh di waktu yang tidak tepat. Pada malam hari dia akan meminta dibelikan makanan yang hanya dijual pada pagi hari, misalnya susu kotak yang dijual secara keliling oleh tukang koran. Pada pagi hari dia akan minta dibelikan makanan yang hanya dijual pada malam hari, contohnya ddeokbokki. Beginikah yang dirasakan ayahnya saat ibunya mengandung dirinya? Jackson bersumpah mulai sekarang dia akan lebih menghormati ayahnya.

Tapi bagaimanapun anehnya permintaan Mark, Jackson selalu memenuhinya tanpa pamrih dan tanpa mengeluh.

Setelah melahirkan nanti, Mark akan kembali mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Jackson mencari makanan-makanan langka yang dia minta tanpa mengeluh sekalipun dan akan terharu. Karena di dunia ini, tidak akan ada suami yang sabar dan pengertian seperti Jackson.

Alasan dibalik frustasinya Jackson bukanlah karena dia sudah lelah dengan permintaan-permintaan Mark. Alasannya adalah karena dia tidak tau dimana harus membeli _chicken_ di dini hari seperti ini. Dia tidak mau membuat kekasih –istri– nya kecewa. Dia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang Mark minta saat dia hamil, dia akan memenuhinya. Karena Mark berhak mendapatkan segalanya yang dia inginkan setelah memberikan Jackson begitu banyak kebahagian apalagi dengan berita kehamilannya.

Jackson yang tidak habis akal, pergi menuju super market 24 jam dan membeli _instant chicken_.

Dan tentu saja dia juga yang memasaknya.

Dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

* * *

vi.

Jika kemarin malam Mark menginginkan _chicken_ , kini dia merengek-rengek di ruangan Jackson meminta dibelikan patbingsu. Namun saat Jaebum datang sambil membawa patbingsu di tangan kanannya, Mark menolak memakannya hanya karena bentuk gelasnya yang tidak dia suka.

"YA! Apa kau tahu sesusah apa aku mencari patbingsu terkutuk ini? Kau pikir ada yang menjual patbingsu di musim salju?!" protes Jaebum saat usaha kerasnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Mark.

"Jacksoon~~ dia memarahiku!" rengek Mark dengan manja pada Jackson yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang harus dia tanda-tangani.

"Im Jaebum!" ujar Jackson dengan nada peringatan.

"UGH!"

"Jacksonnie~~ aku ingin _hotdog_."

Jaebum berharap dia punya kekuatan untuk menghilang, karena.. _not again pleasee_?

"Im Jaebum..." panggil Jackson.

"AAARRGGGGGHH!" Jaebum berteriak, merasa frustasi.

Bambam dan Yugyeom tertawa puas melihat orang yang biasanya menjahili mereka disiksa habis-habisan oleh Mark.

Mark hanya tersenyum polos sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar.

"Bayiku yang minta.."

.

.

* * *

vii.

Mark dan Jackson memutuskan untuk berbelanja membeli kebutuhan bulanan mereka sepulang dari kantor. Semua orang menatap mereka dengan iri saat melihat Jackson mendorong keranjang dorong yang dinaiki Mark sambil menaruh beberapa barang yang ingin mereka beli.

"Jackson, apa aku boleh membeli _ice cream_?" tanya Mark, dia memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat Jackson.

"Mark, kau akan menyesal makan _ice cream_ lagi setelah memakan banyak ice cream semalam jika kau sudah melahirkan nanti dan berat badanmu menaik." Jawab Jackson yang sedang mengamati kesekeliling, melihat-lihat barang yang menurutnya harus dia beli.

...

...

...

" _Are you saying that I'm fat_?" Mark memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya, matanya sudah mulai berair. _Fuck hormones_.

Panik, Jackson menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tangannya. "Tidak, Mark. Maksudku bukan begitu.."

"Turunkan aku! Kau pasti merasa lelah mendorong kereta keranjang ini. Aku kan berat!"

 _Fuck mood swings_.

"Tidak, _baby_. Kau tidak berat sama sekali.."

"Tidak usah bohong! Aku tau semuanya!"

Huh? Tau apa? Batin Jackson.

"Kau sudah tidak suka aku lagi kan? Aku sudah berat dan besar, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi kan?!"

...

...

" _No no no no_ , aku masih mencintaimu... Mark! Jackson ketakutan saat Mark berdiri dari kereta keranjang itu dan lompat dari sana.

"Mark Tuan!"

"Apa?!" Mark berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jackson dan kereta dorong mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikir baru saja kau lakukan! Itu bahaya!"

Mark berhenti berjalan dan memutar badannya. "Kau membentakku sekarang?! Kau tidak pernah membentakku sebelumnya! Kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi! Maafkan aku, bukan salahku menjadi besar seperti ini!" ujarnya sebelum kembali berjalan keluar dari sana dan menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jackson terus meminta maaf pada Mark yang terus menempelkan dahinya dijendela mobil, menolak untuk melihat Jackson. Walaupun sedang marah dengan Jackson, Mark juga merasa sedih karena Jackson berpikir dia sudah tidak menarik lagi karena badannya yang besar. Dia sudah merencanakan pola diet ketat di otaknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jackson melirik orang lain!

"Mark.. _Baby_.."

Berapa kalori yang harus dia konsumsi perhari.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berat, sayang.."

Mungkin sekitar 350?

Jackson mendesah, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi lalu turun dari mobilnya. Dia membuka pintu mobil di bagian yang Mark duduki dan mengangkat pria yang sedang hamil enam bulan itu.

Mark merasa terkejut saat Jackson mengangkatnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam. Jackson bahkan tidak menurunkannya saat menaiki tangga-tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Barang belanjaan mereka sudah tidak penting lagi dan ditinggalkan begitu saja di bagasi.

Jackson membaringkan Mark dengan penuh hati-hati diatas ranjang mereka. Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Mark dan menatap sepasang mata milik Mark dalam-dalam.

"Lihat kan? Kau tidak berat sama sekali.." ujarnya dengan nada suara yang diturunkan beberapa oktav.

Mark menatap balik kedua mata Jackson, sama dalamnya dengan tatapan yang Jackson berikan padanya.

" _You're not fat, Mark. And even if you are_ , aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu." Tangan kanan Jackson mencari tangan kecil milik Mark, lalu mengenggamnya dengan erat sambil mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. "Yang kau lakukan tadi itu sangat bahaya, _my love_. Aku sangat ketakutan, jangan ulangi lagi ya?" Jackson mencium tangan Mark tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan kekasihnya itu.

Dengan wajahnya yang sudah kemerahan, Mark mengangguk kecil.

.

.

* * *

viii.

Mark terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman karena bayi dikandungannya terus menendang-nendang dan membuat perutnya merasa sakit. Dia membuka matanya dan cuaca sudah gelap, rupanya dia tertidur sampai malam hari.

Dia menggeliat di ranjangnya, sesekali mengelus-elus perutnya untuk menenangkan bayinya yang sedang marah entah mengapa.

Mark bangkit dan segera bergegas menuju dapur, menurutnya bayinya marah karena bayinya sedang lapar.

Dia pun membuat susu untuk ibu-hamil nya dan meminumnya. Saat bayinya tidak berhenti juga menendang-nendang dia membuat susunya lagi dan meminumnya lagi, namun bayinya masih saja tidak berhenti.

Mark mengambil segala jenis buah-buahan yang ada di kulkasnya dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Dia membaringkan dirinya di sofa dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin lalu memakan buah tersebut.

Sampai semua buah yang dia bawa habis pun bayinya masih tidak lelah juga menendang-nendang perutnya. Mark meringis kesakitan karena bayinya terus menendang kebagian perutnya yang sama. Dia menutup matanya dan terus mengelus-elus perutnya, berharap bayinya akan berhenti menyiksanya.

Saking sakitnya, Mark bahkan tidak mendengar pintu rumahnya yang terbuka dan tidak mendengar suara sepatu Jackson yang melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Mark?"

Mark memejamkan matanya kencang saat menerima tendangan yang lebih kuat lagi dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Mark apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau berbaring di kamar sa- Mark?" Raut wajah Jackson berubah khawatir saat melihat istrinya yang kesakitan.

"Mark, ada apa? Ini bukan waktunya kau melahirkan, kan?" Jackson duduk disamping Mark dan mengelus-elus pipi istri kesayangannya itu.

"Jackson.. bayi kita terus menendang-nendang sejak tadi.." ujar Mark pelan.

Jackson menurunkan pandangan matanya ke perut Mark yang besar itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mendaratkannya disana lalu dengan lembut mengelus-elusnya. Kemudian dia mendekatkan kepalanya untuk berbisik ke perut besar istrinya itu.

" _Little sweetheart_." Bisiknya. "Biarkan ibumu istirahat dengan nyaman.."

Seperti sebuah sulap, tendangan-tendangan yang terus Mark terima pun berhenti. Mark menatap Jackson dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Semudah itukah bagi Jackson menenangkan bayinya yang marah?

Apa ini tanda-tanda sebuah pilih kasih dari anaknya?

Mark sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa anaknya akan lebih menyayangi Jackson saat besar nanti.

.

.

.

* * *

ix.

Jackson dan Mark sedang berada di department store untuk membeli pakaian ibu hamil karena perut Mark sudah sangat besar dan dia butuh pakaian baru. Mark sedang duduk santai disebuah kursi sambil meminum latte sedangkan suaminya, Jackson, sedang keliling-keliling ke setiap sudut area ibu hamil tapi tidak satupun diantara baju-baju yang dia tunjukan sesuai dengan selera Mark.

"Itu pakaian wanita, Jackson!"

"Mark, tentu saja. Semua yang ada disini pakaian wanita.. Judulnya saja ibu hamil, _baby_. Bukan ayah hamil."

"Hufft!" Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" _Baby_.. Kalau begini terus kau mau pakai apa?"

"Kau kan direktur perusahaan _clothing_ mengapa tidak buatkan baju untukku?" Mark melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hah.. baiklah, tapi kita beli ini semua dulu _ok_? Sambil menunggu bajumu selesai. _Ok, baby_?" bujuk Jackson.

" _Ok.._ "

Akhirnya Jackson bisa tersenyum lega.

xxxx.

.

Mereka sedang berada di kasir untuk membayar pakaian-pakaian yang mereka beli. Jackson sedang sibuk mencari kartu debitnya di dompetnya dan Mark sedang sibuk memberikan tatapan tajam ke kasir yang menurutnya sangat genit dan menel yang sedari tadi terus menelanjangi Jackson dengan matanya.

"Semuanya 900.000 won, tuan." Ujar kasir itu sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Jackson. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Jackson yang berhasil membuat kepala Mark berasap karena menahan emosi dan keinginan untuk mencekik wanita jalang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Kasir itu tersenyum malu saat melihat Jackson kembali tersenyum padanya. Spontan, Mark menarik tangan Jackson dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tangan kekar itu. "Apa kau buta?! Pria ini sudah menikah!"

 _Fuck pregnant people and their sensitivity._

"H-huh?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau apa yang aku katakan!"

"Mark..." bisik Jackson sambil mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau tidak tau malu? Mencoba menggoda pria didepan istrinya yang sedang hamil?!"

" _Baby_ -"

Mark memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Jackson, sama tajamnya dengan tatapan yang dia berikan kepada si kasir. "Kau juga sama saja!" Ujarnya, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jackson menuju mobil mereka di parkiran.

.

.

"Dasar Wang bodoh!" umpatnya saat dia sudah berada di mobil.

"Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.."

"Bagaimana kalau Jackson tergoda.."

"Aku benar-benar harus diet.."

Semua pikiran buruknya buyar saat melihat Jackson berlari-lari sambil membawa tas belanjaan yang sangat banyak dengan ekspresi wajah yang panik.

Mark tersenyum puas dan lega..

.

.

* * *

x.

"Jackson hyung sedang rapat diluar kantor, hyung. Sekalian makan siang bersama klien." Ujar Bambam.

Mark mengembungkan pipinya gemas. Dia sudah rela-rela membuatkan makanan siang untuk Jackson dan sudah jauh-jauh datang tapi pria pendek itu malah makan diluar bersama klien.

"Seharusnya kau tinggal dirumah saja. Kalau kau kelelahan bagaimana?" Jaebum menarik tangan Mark untuk ikut duduk di sofa bersama mereka.

"Makanannya untuk kami saja, hyung." Yugyeom melirik ke kotak bekal yang ada dipangkuan Mark. Jackson selalu berkata pada mereka bahwa masakan Mark sangatlah lezat, Yugyeom sangat ingin membuktikannya.

"Ya sudah, daripada tidak ada yang makan.."

"Yas!" seru Yugyeom, tangan panjangnya dengan segera merampas kotak bekal itu dari tangan Mark.

Yugyeom membuka kotak bekal itu dengan semangat. Jaebum dan Bambam tidak kalah semangatnya mengambil sendok mereka masing-masing. Makanan yang mereka pesan dari restaurant pun diabaikan.

"Waaahh!" seru mereka bertiga saat melihat _mozarrella beef wraps_ –makanan kesukaan Jackson- dan berbagai jenis makanan dari seafood dibalik kotak bekal tersebut.

" _I envy Jackson hyung the most, he gets to eat this kind of food everyday.._ " bisik Yugyeom, dengan harapan Bambam dapat mendengar bisikannya dan merasa tersindir.

" _I know right_!" sahut Bambam.

Yugyeom menyipitkan matanya. Bukannya tersindir Bambam malah setuju dengan pendapatnya. Dasar uke yang tidak peka, batin Yugyeom.

Ditengah-tengah mereka menyantap bekal yang dibawakan Mark, Jackson datang bersama dengan seorang wanita yang belum pernah Mark lihat sebelumnya. Mereka sedang tertawa-tertawa kecil dan tidak menyadari tatapan laser yang diberikan Mark kearah mereka.

"Oh, acaranya sudah selesai?" tanya Jaebum yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jackson dan wanita yang tidak diketahui itu.

"Oh? Mark? Mengapa kau datang? Ada apa?" tanya Jackson bertubi-tubi, dia langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri istrinya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka aku datang?"

Pssh. Biasanya Mark tidak bersikap berlebihan seperti ini tapi kali ini masalahnya berbeda. Wanita yang baru datang bersama dengan Jackson merupakan wanita yang masuk dalam semua kategori tipe ideal Jackson –bertubuh atletis dan berkulit coklat–. Spontan, Mark melirik ke warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak puas dengan warna kulitnya sendiri.

"Bukan be-"

"Tidak apa. Aku juga sudah punya janji dengan Hani." Mark berdiri dan mengambil barang-barang bawaannya.

"Mark.. Hey ada apa, sayang?" tanya Jackson yang bingung dengan tingkah laku istrinya. Istrinya memang selalu memiliki _mood-swings_ karena kehamilannya, namun kali ini Mark bersikap aneh tanpa alasan dan itu membuat Jackson hampir gila karena terus memutar otaknya, mencari-cari ingatan dimana dia membuat sebuah kesalahan yang berujung membuat istrinya marah.

"Hyung! Aku belum selesai makan!" Rengek Yugyeom saat Mark mengambil paksa kotak bekalnya dan membungkusnya kembali dengan kain yang dia bawa.

"Makeu.."

Setelah selesai membereskan barang bawaannya, dia berjalan keluar sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras.

" _Baby._."

Jackson hendak menyusul istrinya namun Jaebum menghentikannya.

"Wanita hamil memang selalu begitu, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Dia bukan wanita, hyung." Ujar Bambam

"..."

(Hari itu juga Mark mengajak Hani untuk tanning bersama di pantai. Dia optimis akanmenggelapkan warna kulitnya.)

.

..

.

.

.

* * *

xi.

Semenjak memiliki sekretaris baru, banyak hal yang berubah. Setiap malam Mark akan jatuh tertidur saat sedang menunggu Jackson yang akan pulang dengan bau parfum wanita lain di pakaiannya, dan di pagi hari dia akan terbangun tanpa Jackson yang sudah berangkat ke kantor disisinya.

Jackson sudah jarang pulang ke rumah tepat waktu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi Jackson sudah tidak pernah menyentuh makanan buatan Mark, hal ini merupakan hal yang paling mustahil mengingat betapa jatuh cintanya Jackson dengan masakan istrinya itu.

Jackson juga melarang keras Mark untuk mengunjunginya di kantor. Semua hal-hal itu membuat Mark seratus persen yakin bahwa Jackson selingkuh darinya. Dan malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Jackson tidak akan pulang sebelum larut malam.

Mark ingin memberontak. Dia ingin mengutarakan semuanya tepat di wajah Jackson. Tapi disisi lain dia merasa ini balasan yang harus dia dapatkan atas perbuatannya dulu. Dia merasa Jackson berhak melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Jadi dia hanya bisa diam dan menangis setiap malam sampai dia tertidur.

Ditengah-tengah pikirannya, bayinya mulai berulah lagi dan menendang-nendang perutnya. Mark hanya bisa mengelus-elus perutnya berusaha menenangkan bayinya walau dia tahu itu semua tidak akan berhasil.

" _Your dad is not here, baby.. Please don't do this to me now.._ " bisiknya lemah, energinya sudah habis dia pakai untuk menangis dan dia tidak punya energi cadangan lain untuk menghadapi amukan bayinya.

Bayinya tetap tidak mau diajak kompromi dan terus menyiksa Mark yang sudah sangat lelah dan lemah. Seperti apapun Mark memohon, bayinya tetap tidak mau mendengar.

Mark tersenyum pahit, airmata kembali membasahi wajahnya. Bahkan anaknya sendiri lebih menyayangi Jackson daripada dia, ibunya. Mark tidak pernah merasa begitu kesepian seumur hidupnya, seakan-akan dia hanya hidup seorang diri.

Beberapa jam kemudian, tendangan-tendangan itu mulai terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tangisan Mark semakin mengencang, dia butuh Jackson untuk menenangkan bayinya. Tapi dimana pria berkebangsaan Hongkong itu sekarang?

" _If you love me too.. Please calm down.._ " bisik Mark. "AAH!" bukannya menjadi tenang, tampaknya bayinya malah semakin marah.

Bayinya bahkan tidak mencintainya. Ayah dari bayi itu juga tidak mencintainya. Bobby sudah di amerika meninggalkannya. Siapa yang dia punya sekarang?

Mark merasakan cairan air keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya dan membuat ranjangnya basah. Mark mencengkram selimutnya erat-erat, tangisannnya semakin menjadi. Namun sekencang apapun dia menangis dan menjerit tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Mark mencengkram selimutnya erat-erat, tangisannnya semakin menjadi. Rasa sakit dihatinya melampaui rasa sakit di perutnya. Namun sekencang apapun dia menangis dan menjerit tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Jacksooon!" jerit Mark di sela-sela isakannya. "Jackksoonn!"

Rasa sakit yang Mark rasakan tidak bisa dijelaskan, begitu sakitnya sampai dia berharap lebih baik dia mati saja daripada tersiksa seperti itu. Peluh mulai menghujani wajahnya.

" _St-stoop_." Rintih Mark disela-sela isakan tangisnya.

.

.

xxx.

Hal pertama yang Jackson dengar saat membuka pintu rumahnya adalah suara tangisan istrinya yang begitu kencang. Dia melemparkan tas kerjanya ke sembarang tempat dan dengan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Mark terbaring di ranjangnya dengan kaki yang terus menggeliat dia merasa sangat menyesal.

"Mark..." dia bergegas menghampiri istrinya dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk menghubungi ambulance.

Jackson mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah istrinya dengan telapak tangannya sambil menunggu seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

" _Hello_?"

"Tolong kirimkan ambulance ke xxxxxxxx, istriku akan melahirkan. Tolong kirimkan secepat mungkin." Ucapnya terburu-buru lalu melempar handphonenya ke ranjang.

" _Baby.. hold on. Hold on.. I'm sorry.. please hold on._ "

Melihat Mark terus merintih kesakitan dan menangis membuat Jackson ikut menangis dengannya sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Jackson memegang wajah Mark dengan kedua tangannya untuk menghentikannya melempar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi istrinya itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia memasuki rumah itu tadi, mata Mark yang sudah kemerahan menatap mata coklatnya.

" _I love you, Mark. Please hold on, okay baby_?" bisik Jackson.

Tangan kanan Jackson mencari tangan kanan istrinya sambil terus menatapnya. Saat dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, dia menggenggam tangan itu dengan kuat.

"Aku sudah disini, tenanglah.."

Dan Mark pun tenang. Betapa hebatnya seorang Wang Jackson.

.

.

.

xxx.

Jackson terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu dimana Mark sedang melakukan proses melahirkan dan anehnya Jackson dilarang masuk ke dalam oleh sang dokter.

"Jackson, berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu. Mark akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Hani yang sudah lelah melihat Jackson berjalan dari kanan ke kiri dan ke kanan lagi dihadapannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jackson pada Hani dengan suara yang bergetar. "Tapi ini sudah berjam-jam.."

"Melahirkan memang seperti itu, Jackson. Dokter harus menunggu sesuatu yang disebut buka tujuh buka sepuluh atau apapun itu sebelum bayinya bisa keluar.. Well, aku tidak begitu yakin juga tapi intinya seperti itu.." jelas Hani panjang lebar.

"Benar-"

Belum sempat Jackson menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, dokter sudah keluar dari ruang labor itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku, dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan anakku? Apa dia juga baik-baik saja? Bisa aku melihat mereka sekarang?" tanya Jackson bertubi-tubi.

Dokter itu mengangguk, masih tersenyum. "Ya. Semua pertanyaan anda, jawabannya ya."

Tanpa perlu banyak basa-basi lagi Jackson langsung menerobos kedalam. Dia mendapatkan Mark tengah berbaring di tengah-tengah ranjang rumah sakit sambil mengelus-elus kepala bayi mereka.

Ternyata apa yang ayahnya katakan memang benar, wanita terlihat paling cantik setelah mereka melahirkan. Wajah Mark terlihat sangat bercahaya dan membuat Jackson kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mark.."

Gerakan tangan Mark terhenti saat mendengar suara Jackson. Untuk sejenak dia lupa dengan masalahnya dengan Jackson setelah melihat wajah bayinya.

Jackson mendekati Mark lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

" _I'm proud of you._ "

Jackson tersenyum lebar saat melihat bayinya.

"Anak kita perempuan? Aku memang selalu ingin punya anak perempuan.."

Kini Mark menatap bayinya dengan penuh rasa iba. Bayinya akan tumbuh besar melihat ayahnya selingkuh dibelakang ibunya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tumbuh besar tanpa seorang ayah, kan?

"Mark, mengapa kau diam saja?" Jackson mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Mark dengan penuh rasa khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Haruskah aku panggilkan dokter?"

Mark tidak menjawab dan terus mengabaikan Jackson.

"Mark, apa kau marah? Aku kan sudah minta maaf.." ujar Jackson lembut.

"Apa kau pikir maaf saja cukup, Jackson?"

"Mark.. _I'll make it up to you_.."

"Dengan cara apa? Berhenti berselingkuh dengan wanita itu?! Sudah terlambat Jackson!"

Jackson mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau berselingkuh dibelakang ku kan? Dengan sekretaris barumu itu?"

"Hey hey hey.." panggil Jackson lembut saat melihat mata Mark yang sudah berair. Dia menarik Mark kedalam pelukannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu bayi mereka. "Aku? Selingkuh? Dengan Bora? Apa yang kau katakan.."

Jackson menepuk-nepuk punggung Mark lembut saat merasakan tubuh Mark bergetar dipelukannya.

"Mark. Shushh.."

"K-kau selalu pulang terlambat dan pergi lebih awal. Kau s-selalu tercium seperti bau wanita. Dan kau melarangku berkunjung k-ke kantormu.." jelas Mark disela tangisannya.

Jackson terkekeh. "Aku menghabiskan waktu di kantor bersama Bora, tentu saja parfumnya akan menempel di pakaianku."

Tangisan Mark mengencang.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami, Mark. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa meragukan kesetiaanku padamu?"

...

"Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan jika kau mengunjungiku."

Jackson melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegang kedua pipi Mark di tangannya. Dia mengusap air mata Mark yang membasahi pipinya sambil tersenyum lembut. Walaupun sudah tidak hamil lagi ternyata istrinya masih suka menangis..

 _._

" _Aku hanya lembur dan bekerja lebih keras lagi untukmu. Bukankah kau pernah bilang ingin tinggal disebuah mansion?"_

 _Mark thought he can't fall any deeper. Jackson proved him wrong._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

besok kalo gak males ku baca ulang chap ini dan diedit. ini nulisnya ditengah-tengah rasa ngantuk dan lelah habis nyekripsi di kampus dari pagi.

jadi mohon di review sbg tanda terimakasih buat saya yang udah rela-rela ngeladenin rengekan kalian apalagi yang sampe PM.

.

.

lots of loves!

\- barxbee


End file.
